Every Moment
by helena-3190
Summary: "She seemed to have to think about it. There were years of moments that led to this one. 'I don't think there was one, singular moment in which I decided. It was all of it. It was every moment.'" The evolution of Team Seven and the subtle, sweet transition from friendship to love. [Inspired by, but detours from canon. KakaSaku. Complete.]
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Every Moment**

_"She seemed to have to think about it. There were years of moments that led to this one. 'I don't think there was one, singular moment in which I decided. It was all of it. It was every moment.'"_

**A/N:** This is meant to be a series of significant moments, not a comprehensive story or serious plot, detailing the evolution of Team Seven into adulthood. Canon until Chapter 699 and then only inspired by the following Naruto works, with a few detours and timeline adjustments. For sake of ethics, the age gap between Kakashi and Sakura decreased to ten years.

Of course, I do not own or have rights to the Narutoverse or characters.

* * *

**Every Moment**

_Prologue:_ Midnight Meetings

Exhausted and injured, they held each other up as they traveled toward the fateful valley. Both were tempted to speak, but neither of them could summon the right words. After years of hoping, fighting, and grieving through the many attempts to bring their estranged teammate home, it suddenly weighed on them that this was the end. It could end with death, or it could end with redemption, but it would only be one or the other. The latter felt like a distant dream, one that continued to sink further into oblivion. Maybe Sakura and Kakashi held each other because of their pitiful condition after the past few weeks of war, grueling hours of battle, and several near-death moments; or maybe they clung to each other because of that sunken dream.

.

.

Kakashi Hatake thought the most incredible moment in his life had been to see his team coordinate a world-changing, humanity-saving attack together; Sasuke and Naruto struck the enemy from each side, both using power gifted by The Sage of Six Paths himself, and Sakura entered from the sky just in time, pure strength and determination. The three of them had moved in perfect sync.

As it would seem, Kakashi was quickly proven wrong.

The most incredible moment in his life thus far, perhaps it always would be, was seeing them weak and injured, apologetic, smiling through tears, laughing in spite of the blood, and connecting. Connected.

He thanked Kami for the two miracles in front of him. First, that the young men had developed equal strength, making it so neither could kill the other. Secondly, that their other teammate happened to be a talented healer who could save them, bringing them back from the brink of death. As much as he wanted to join them, for a long time he could only stare, counting his blessings, over and over again.

.

.

.

.

He wondered if it would break her heart, and their team, all over again. Sasuke decided that restoration of his clan first needed to start with the restoration of himself, and what he sought required leaving Konoha again. It didn't seem to break her, though. The young Uchiha had left her with an affectionate tap to the forehead and the ambiguous promise that perhaps she would be invited next time. For the first few months, the universe had seemed to finally align, their teammate was returned, and their unit, their family, was complete again.

But then, after several more months, more years, he still wasn't home. Whenever he did come back, he left soon after again. He was returned, but not there. They were reunited, but not whole. Sure, everything had changed. But nothing was changed.

The heartbreak he feared came later.

.

.

.

It was Sakura's eighteenth birthday and since everyone who loved her was invited to celebrate, almost everyone they knew was there for it. Streamers, balloons, confetti, and stringed lights decorated the plaza in front of the Hokage's office; she was surprised, grateful, and elated.

Naruto gifted her with an extensive set of heavy, antique weaponry she mentioned she hadn't been able to find, and she eagerly agreed not to try them out until he could be there to spar with her. Sai gave her a Beginner's Cookbook with 100 Simple Recipes, and didn't understand why she was offended. Kakashi presented her with special, first edition novels of her favorite poets, and she was pleasantly surprised. There was no way to know if and what Sasuke would have gifted to her. He wasn't there.

As the night came to an end and with only the partial Team Seven left, Sakura's quiet, solemn demeanor surfaced. Each of the men could figure out why, but she promised Naruto everything was fine, and didn't need to make the attempt with Sai. When it was only her and Kakashi, and he asked if she was alright, she was honest.

"He was here, and we weren't close. He left, which was so much worse. He's returned, but he's still not around. Then, when he is here, it's not enough." She looked to him, and it was impossible to tell whether it was grief or acceptance on her visage. "It will never be enough, will it?"

Though Kakashi wanted to offer her hope or a resolution, he knew that only she could make that choice for herself.

"Anyway," Sakura said, touching his arm, walking away, "Thank you for the books, Kaka-sensei. They're very special."

.

.

.

.

When Kakashi was appointed Hokage, officially forfeiting his role as their sensei, his team members had to find new ways to spend time with him. On his first Friday morning in office, Sakura brought him hot, honey-sweetened tea and a fresh-baked pastry from the nearby market. Then, she did the same the following Friday, and the next. It became their new weekly ritual. It was on the fifth Friday that she admitted her selfish concern.

"I had been planning to ask you to train me on my elemental chakra nature, but now you're far too busy and important."

Kakashi didn't hesitate. "That's not true. If there is anything I have time for, it's my team."

Sensing his sincerity, Sakura perked up. "You mean that?"

"Of course." Kakashi had already reflected on the time he spent training his previous pupils. "When you were all younger, I felt as though I had to train with Sasuke to protect him from Orichamaru. Then, as though I needed to train with Naruto to protect him from the Akatsuki. You were always self-sufficient and sought initiative. I regret that I forfeited my time and attention from training with you for their sake, though."

Sakura waved this off. "Of course, that was far more important."

"Perhaps. But if you wanted to train together now, I would be glad to correct that mistake."

Kami knows he had enough regrets.

She bit her lip, at first nervous, but then an enormous smile emerged. "Okay. I would be very grateful. Thank you, Kaka-sensei."

But he shook his head. "You've proven yourself to be one of the new sannin, Sakura. I may have this title, but we are both jonin, and both seasoned from war. I'm no longer your sensei. When we train, it won't be me training you, but training with you."

His acknowledgement of her mattered more than he could know. But all she said was, "Well truthfully, it would feel odd to not call you by your name, to call you Lord Sixth or something."

He smiled under his mask. "Please do not call me Lord. It's just Kakashi now."

She laughed. "Okay. Kakashi."

.

.

.

.

It was a beautiful day, partly cloudy with a gentle breeze, and the original Team Seven raced through the trees. New training grounds had been built at the outskirts of the village and they'd been given first dibs to test out the largest field. It sure did come in handy, having their former sensei as the Hokage.

Not knowing better, Sai had spilled the beans to Naruto that he'd overheard Sakura telling Ino about a date. With his fox-grin and mischievous eyes, Naruto insisted on pestering her about it.

"Oh no," Sakura groaned. "I ended that before it even began. I swear, young men are just grown children. It's like they expect a woman to be a mother and girlfriend. As if."

Naruto frowned. "Hey, I'm a young man."

Sakura glanced at Kakashi, who was equally amused, and then she smiled sardonically. "No comment, Naruto."

"Hey," he protested again. "Has Hinata-chan said that?"

"Probably," Sasuke answered for her.

"Lords, no," Sakura promised at the sight of Naruto's genuine concern. "Hinata would never say a sour word about you. You know that."

As soon as Naruto looked relieved, she added, "But it's probably safe to assume she thinks it."

Naruto was once again flustered. Kakashi laughed, and Sasuke looked as though he might, too.

As the insults, banter, and laughter continued between them, Kakashi listened with gratitude. Being assigned to Team Seven all of those years ago had been what gave him a new, sorely needed sense of purpose, but they had been younger, still children. Now, he had the gift of their friendship and camaraderie, as peers and as equals.

.

.

.

Nothing ever stays the same for long, especially for their team. Naruto married, and he married into the large, important Hyuga family; he was often busy with them, or his studies to one day fulfill his dream. Ino finally found the courage to ask Sai out on a date, and though he was confused because in his books, it was the man who propositioned the woman, he said yes. The two of them had been inseparable in their infatuation thereafter. Sasuke was gone far more often than not; his missions and travels took him out for four to six months at a time, and he didn't plan to settle down soon. This left Kakashi and Sakura, both utterly absorbed in their work, prioritizing the people they were responsible in caring for over themselves, forfeiting their own personal and social agendas.

And so another ritual began. It was common for Kakashi to work late hours; he found it easier to concentrate once the commotion of the day, buzz of administrators, and inevitable interruptions had ended. Sakura, too, often worked late; if she was supposed to work until dusk, it was likely that she wouldn't actually leave for another few hours. Sometimes she went to the Hokage's office for ideas and improvements on the hospital procedures, and other times she went simply for his familiar company. They had easy, casual conversations. It helped her release the day's stress. It offered Kakashi a much-needed reprieve from formal affairs. Their midnight meetings became a favorite for them both.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! I know this won't be everyone's cup of tea, but if you're like me, when you do find a fic that is your preferred flavor, it's a sweet day indeed. My only hope is to make a few others happy to find this.

\- H


	2. Chapter 2: Virtues

**Every Moment**

_Chapter Two_: Virtues

* * *

Team Seven had their moments together. Their team, their family, had their moments apart. When all of them were in a room at once, it was electric, it was perfection – it was the warmth one felt only when safe at home. If they were apart, it was lonely, busy, reality; what emerged was nothing but the uncomfortable, inevitable transition into adulthood. At first, their priority to see each other weekly was dutifully kept with Saturday's designated to breakfast, sparring, and relaxation. But one by one, the legitimate excuses to postpone or cancel began to occur with frequency.

Hinata became pregnant and was sick often, and Naruto was determined to care for her and his future child with excellence. Kakashi was drowned in his responsibilities; new, international relationships meant twice the traditional workload. Sakura not only maintained her position as Co-Director of Konoha's Hospital, but took on an additional project to open a Children's Mental Health Clinic that she insisted on personally overseeing. Sasuke was fully committed to the restoration of his clan, which he saw through next by reopening the Konoha Police Force, busily accepting retired and rising shinobi alike. Perhaps unsurprisingly as a former Root member, Sai joined the police force and assisted him, both of them working around the clock to establish its infrastructure whilst training new recruits.

Though not a single one of them took it for granted that Sasuke was back, including the Uchiha himself, their gratitude evolved into what was comfortable and normal. Eventually, it was not exciting that Sasuke was home; eventually, it just was how it always should have been.

It was great when they were all together. It was still great when they were apart.

.

.

.

It probably would have been less strange of a conversation topic if the men had been able to spend more time with only each other, but that wasn't often. Since it was Sai's 20th birthday, they did their best to make additional time for him, though Sasuke had an urgent police matter and Sakura was running late from an unplanned surgery.

Naruto, Sai, Tenzo, and Kakashi dined at a new establishment, taking a booth further in the back of the restaurant. When the Hokage took breaks from his workload, he tried to remain hidden from the public.

"Being married _definitely _comes with perks, if you know what I mean," Naruto grinned.

"No." Sai took his next bite. "Which perks?"

Naruto growled. "Sai, think about it."

Sai was smart enough, if not socially then sensibly, to figure it out.

"But you don't need to be married for that," he finally said. "Ino and I enjoy 'the perks.'"

Naruto frowned. "It sounds perverted when you say it that way."

Kakashi pointed out, "It sounded perverted when you said it your way, too."

"Hey," Naruto defended. "You're one to talk. I know what you read."

Kakashi shrugged at that while Tenzo laughed.

For the first time, Sai seemed to consider Kakashi's bachelor status. He knew that Tenzo had been dating off and on, but he'd never noticed Kakashi with a partner before.

"I didn't know what I was missing," Sai admitted. He looked at their Hokage, clueless still to social protocols like this one. "Now that I do, I can't understand how you go without it."

Kakashi lifted a brow, ready to offer a sarcastic remark. But then he decided to be serious. "I have more responsibilities now. I can't make time for careless relations."

Sai didn't take this for an answer. "If Ugly has time for it, surely you can, too. If there's one person as busy as you, it's her."

Naruto spit out his food. Kakashi blinked. Even Tenzo looked startled.

"What are you talking about? Sakura doesn't date. Sakura isn't… doing it." Naruto, in all the mannerisms in which he'd matured, couldn't get himself to name 'it' for what 'it' was.

Sai didn't realize this would be of surprise. "Of course she does. She was just with some civilian at his place last night."

Naruto's jaw dropped. "H-how … how do you know that?"

"My inked mice followed her," Sai said, taking another bite of food.

Naruto put down his chopsticks. "Sai. She will _kill _you if she finds out."

Sai realized that his blonde teammate was serious. "Oh. Is following her somehow wrong?"

"Yes," Naruto answered immediately, but didn't know where to start.

Tenzo went on to explain the concepts of privacy, trust and respect, especially when it came to another person's intimate adventures.

Sai scratched his head as it was all explained to him.

.

.

It was an ordinary evening in which Sakura stopped by his office after work. In the midst of their equally ordinary conversations, Kakashi couldn't help but think of the topic involving her from Sai's birthday dinner a few days past.

"Have you spoken with Sai recently?" He asked it from behind a stack of papers that reached up to his chin.

"No, I still need to catch him so I can give him his gift," Sakura answered regretfully. "Why?"

He wanted to say, 'no reason.' Yet, he knew that since he introduced the subject, once she did receive Sai's confession (and if he lived through it, Sai's apology), that she would remember he mentioned it. Kakashi slid the papers over to the side.

"Apparently, he took it literally when your mother asked us to watch out for you. He's had his inked mice trailing you."

Sakura blinked. He was unable to tell if she was surprised or not. But then she clasped her hands and leaned onto the desk, her elbows spread out widely, offering an amused smirk.

"Did you really think you trained a kunoichi who couldn't notice she was being followed, Kakashi?"

Kakashi settled into his chair. "You already knew."

"Of course I know! I'm insulted you'd think I wouldn't."

He chuckled. "I never doubted your abilities, Sakura. I'm just surprised you would have allowed it."

She pushed herself back up from the desk and shrugged. "Why should I care? I have nothing to hide."

He nodded, assuming that was the end of it, but then she lifted a brow.

"What did Sai share that had you worried for me?" She didn't seem concerned, just curious.

"Ah." Kakashi shouldn't have assumed he was in the clear. "It was a conversation about making time for … intimate partners."

There was a slight blush that couldn't be helped, but other than that, she didn't seem embarrassed. "You're not going to lecture me, are you?"

"Of course not. You're a seasoned kunoichi, not to mention a responsible adult."

And besides, he thought to himself, it continued to be a relief that she'd overcome her plans to wait for Sasuke.

"Good." She stood up. "Glad to know I don't have any misogynistic jerks trying to protect my virtue."

She smiled and waved as she exited, and Kakashi thought she had plenty of virtues, none of which needed anyone's protection.

.

.

.

It took two years of diligent, frustrating practice, but she finally succeeded in earnest. A stream of water, sharper than any blade that could ever be forged, slid from Sakura's hands and she whipped it through the forest. It cut through the first twenty feet of trees, cleanly decapitating the brush. The canopies all tumbled down, seemingly in slow motion.

Sakura grinned, almost breathless from excitement. "D-Did you see that?"

Of course he had, but he was just as excited for her. "Yes, I did."

She was determined to do it again, to do more. With another quick burst of hand seals, she released a row of thin streams of water, each of them transforming into arrows. _Whizzz. _The arrows sped through the air and sliced into trees, ripping identical holes through tree after tree after tree.

"Shannaro!" She raised her fist in excitement.

"Good job, Sakura," Kakashi said, and though he was proud, he was not surprised.

Sakura flashed a killer smile in his direction before returning her view to the damaged forest. Now that she had it, she didn't want to stop. Once she felt confident in a few more moves, she turned her attacks toward her sparring partner. Kakashi used his most powerful fire-style jutsu, impressed as her water jutsu easily overpowered them. Though he encouraged her to stop while she was ahead, Sakura was too enthralled in the sparring, and went until she couldn't go any further.

They both lay on the scorched, wet grass, exhausted from the last half-hour of nonstop combat. Sakura's chest heaved, up and down, as she caught her breath, the smile never leaving her face. Chakra depletion left her exhausted and nauseous, but it was worth it.

"You know what you have to do next," Sakura told more than asked him.

"Hmm?" He turned to her.

She turned to face him, too. "Assign me to S-rank missions."

"I believe that's my decision, not yours." He was amused, though.

"Please, Kakashi. Don't get me wrong, sparring with you is great, but what's the point, if I can't use it in the field, on missions?"

He turned back to the sky, which darkened as the sun must have made its descent, blocked from their view in the half-devastated forest.

"Keep training," he said. "When you can still perform extensive medical ninjutsu after sparring like this, then we'll talk."

She hummed, wanting to protest but knowing she couldn't. He was right. She needed to not only have stellar chakra control, but also exceptional endurance. When Kakashi could see the wheels spinning in her mind, how she already focused on what to do better, how to get stronger, when she could try harder, he put a gentle hand atop her forearm.

"Stop," he said. "Celebrate what you have achieved today. Tomorrow, you can think about what to do next."

It didn't surprise her that he could read her thoughts so well. He'd known her tenacious mindset since childhood, and was there every step of the way as it manifested into her adulthood.

"Fine," she agreed, feigning defeat.

Kakashi's hand slipped off her arm. "How about sushi?"

Sakura placed both hands on her stomach, starved. "Yes. Endless sushi. And sake."

He raised a brow, turning back to her. "Sake?"

Her grin emerged again. "You did say to celebrate, didn't you?"

Underneath his mask, he grinned, too.

.

.

* * *

**A/N**: Thank you for reading!

\- H


	3. Chapter 3: And Nothing More

**A/N:** _Trigger warning!_ Mention of self-harm, thoughts of suicide.

* * *

**Every Moment**

_Chapter Three_: And Nothing More

* * *

It poured. Though ordinarily Kakashi would have made an attempt to get home faster because of it, when he realized the streets were emptied, he decided to stroll through the quiet of the village instead. These days, moments to himself were rare, and privacy in public spaces was nonexistent. He found himself drawn to a place he'd frequented far more often before he accepted his role as the Hokage.

Since the battle against Madara when he discovered Obito to still be alive, that the Tobi figure of the Akatsuki had been his old teammate all along, Kakashi had to rearrange the grief in his mind. Though there was a sort of peace and closure that came from his final moments with Obito, there would always be pain, and if anything, he had more regrets instead of less. Upon learning the truth, it was as though he'd lost Obito and Rin all over again.

Kakashi stood in front of the memorial site for his teammates, silently talking to them in his mind, alternating between apologizing for his mistakes, updating them on his new responsibilities, and wishing that they were here now, that their deaths had been just one, cruel nightmare. But they didn't speak. They never did.

Distracted by his grief, the torrential downpour, and his assumption that no one would be nearby, he was almost caught off-guard by the approaching chakra signature. At first he was agitated to have his solitude interrupted; but when he recognized the enormous, warm, and powerful chakra as Sakura's, he let out a breath. In that moment, he realized Sakura was probably the only person whose company he wouldn't mind.

He heard her footsteps pause several feet behind him. Though he didn't greet her, he didn't dismiss her, either. She waited another moment, deliberating on whether or not to join him, before taking a few steps forward. Sakura didn't pry, but just stood beside him, reminding him that he was not alone.

Several moments went by before Kakashi decided to speak.

"I still can't forgive myself for not being able to save them." He swallowed painfully, his throat tight, as he admitted a more selfish regret. "I can't forgive them for leaving me behind."

She knew better than to offer cheap words. If she had lost either Naruto or Sasuke, she wasn't sure that she would be able to survive it. She couldn't imagine if she'd lost them both, as Kakashi had lost both of his teammates. It was impossible to tell in this weather, but she thought it might be tears, not just raindrops, slipping from his serious, gray eyes.

Sakura chose not to answer, but instead reached for his hand, wrapping her fingers around his with soft, simple confidence. At first his fingers beneath hers were lax, but after another moment, he hung his head, chin almost to his chest, and wrapped his fingers around hers. Her grip was warm and strong - not unlike herself.

After a few more moments, Kakashi took a deep breath, inhaling the remnants of his grief, and exhaling it all out. He was used to the pain, and so he was used to moving on with it. When he turned toward her, ready to leave, he thought she'd let go of his hand. But she held on, meeting his gaze to see for herself if he was alright. Perhaps it shouldn't have been a surprise that his storm-colored eyes already masked any form of grief that might have previously been on display.

"Do you want to be alone," she asked, "Or do you want to get coffee?"

He thought about it. When he'd set off for the memorial grounds, it was because of this rare opportunity to be alone. Now, though, in the familiar ease of her presence, he realized he did not want to be alone. He was just used to it.

"Coffee would be fine."

She squeezed his hand, and then released it. "Come on. My place is closer."

He'd never been to her new home. Most of the time when their team gathered it was either at a local restaurant or at the Uchiha compound, as it was Sasuke's place that had the most space. It turned out that Sakura had a small apartment in a friendly neighborhood, an older part of Konoha, one of the few places that had not been destroyed and rebuilt after Pain's attack.

When they made it to her front door, Kakashi lifted his soaked shirt. She understood what he was concerned about and brushed it off.

"Don't worry about it," she said. "I think I might have clothes that will fit you."

When he looked at her in mild concern, she laughed softly. "Not mine, of course."

Sakura wasn't shy, finding no significant difference between her civilian intimates and summer training garments, and stripped off her wet clothes at the door's entrance.

"Be right back," she said.

It was a difference to him, though. Maybe it was the setting, being in her home after hours in dim lighting, or maybe it was the material of her intimates, black and laced, the sort he'd only seen on other women when he'd been taking them off. As soon as he realized he was acknowledging her shape, her lean, sculpted frame, he averted his gaze, frowning to himself beneath his mask.

When Sakura came back, she was in comfortable clothes, a light blue floral pajama top with matching shorts, her wet hair clipped back. She carried several towels and an array of dark, masculine clothing, and offered them to him.

"Sometimes the guys leave extra clothes to shower after missions or sparring," she told him. "Crazy to think Naruto isn't a boy anymore, that you both might be about the same size, eh?"

Ironically, it had not occurred to him just how crazy that was until only a few moments ago, when he realized somewhere along the way, several years had passed since she'd been a girl.

After being pointed in the direction toward her bathroom, Kakashi went to dry off and change. There were dark gray sweatpants that were a little loose, but had drawstrings, and a plain, black shirt that fit almost right. He wrung his mask out several times to remove as much excess water as possible, but then he put it back on. He carefully hung his wet clothes and the towel he used. To find her, he followed the sound and scent of brewing coffee toward her kitchen.

Sakura prepared two mugs. "Two scoops of sugar, right?"

He thought about it. "Make it three."

When the coffee finished, she poured for both of them, adding almond milk and an extra scoop of sugar to her own. "I'll indulge, too," she said.

She delivered the hot mug of coffee to him, and he thanked her.

Used to his quirks when it came to eating and drinking, Sakura turned away from him, offering him the privacy to remove his mask while he sipped the coffee.

When he finished, he let her know by asking her a question. "What were you doing out in this weather?"

"Walking aimlessly, to be honest. It was… It was a rough day at the clinic." He could hear complete exhaustion in the words.

"What happened?"

She stared at the wall across from them, a frown fixed so heavily into her visage it looked permanent. "One of the girls in the clinic tried to harm herself. It would have been fatal if I hadn't arrived in time."

"Hm." He was no stranger to self-harm. "Do you think she will be alright?"

"I'm not sure," she answered quietly. "I guess the reality is not all of the children I care for will be. No matter how much I try, no matter how hard I work."

Kakashi looked at her. He knew that was the truth. Though he didn't know what child she spoke of, an unintended consequence of becoming Hokage was his emotional attachment to every single man, woman, and child in the village. Knowing he could not make any promises or offer any reassurances, he chose to be honest, instead.

"You didn't pick an easy profession, or answer a carefree calling. The village is grateful - I'm grateful - you did, though."

She responded with a small, appreciative smile, and led him to her living room. Sakura sat on the chaise lounge, criss-crossing her legs, and Kakashi sat on the sofa. She cradled her hot coffee, treasuring the small sips of warmth.

"What were they like? Your teammates?" Sakura asked him, watching his response carefully to see if she'd overstepped her bounds.

He didn't seem bothered by her question, though. In fact, he looked like someone unlocked a door he had been trying to force open. Before he could even reply, Sakura could see one thing with certainty: Kakashi loved his teammates the same as one loved their family.

For the first time in years, or maybe even ever, Kakashi talked freely about Obito and Rin. He shared how they met, how they trained, how they argued, how they hated and loved each other, and how they finally came to be closest at the end, or in what Kakashi had thought was the end for Obito, and what he hadn't realized had been the real cause for Rin's own end.

When he finished, Sakura looked to him warmly, unblinking and focused. "I'm glad I was able to meet Obito," she said sincerely, remembering their limited but significant moments together. "I wish I could have met Rin."

"Me too," he sighed. Then, surprising himself, he admitted, "You remind me of her. Sometimes I think if she had been able to grow up, she would have been kind-hearted, but strong, like you."

Sakura took that as the most sincere compliment and responded with a gentle smile. When he moved to sip his coffee, she turned her gaze, meditating on all that he'd shared with her, and on all that he did not, but what she had nonetheless come to learn about now that she was older.

"You've endured so much loss." She sounded heartbroken. "How?"

He thought about this for a long time, and eventually, shook his head. "At first, I'm not sure. Joining ANBU was a distraction, at best. But Tenzo became a true friend. The Third trusted me, kept me busy, believed in me when I didn't believe in anything at all. Gai was always there; no matter how far gone, or how lost I felt, his friendship was steadfast."

He paused, and Sakura waited, listening attentively. How was it that she'd spent more than a decade of her life with Kakashi, but hadn't hardly heard him share a thing about himself?

"It really wasn't until our team was formed though that I felt … whole again. When the three of you passed the bell test, the first team I'd ever been assigned that had, I knew things would be different. And I was right. Team Seven became my new team, and eventually, a new family."

Her gentle smile turned into a genuinely joyful one at hearing his words about their team. "It's been a journey, eh? But it's worked out for our team, our family. We're together and we're well."

Kakashi wondered, as he often did, if she had truly forfeited her affections for Sasuke. Right now, seeing genuine warmth in her eyes and in her tone, he couldn't sense that she felt any sort of unhappiness about their team; but perhaps after all of these years she had just learned to master hiding it. Misinterpreting his inquisitive look, Sakura turned her head.

"Are you well?" She asked gently.

He smiled. He knew she couldn't see his lips under his mask, but he also knew by no she could read his emotions from his eyes, better than most, perhaps better than anyone.

"Yes," he said, honestly. "I regret the harm I caused our team, caused you, in not being able to save Sasuke sooner, though."

She shook her head. "That wasn't your fault. Besides, what happened needed to happen. For all of us, I think."

He looked at her, serious. "And you- are you well?"

From the way she looked at him, she knew exactly what he meant. She didn't hesitate in answering him. "When I was younger, I felt small, so my world was small, and my life was small, too. My hopes, dreams, plans stayed small, to fit into that small life."

She curled her legs up to her chest, a sort of whimsical confidence about her. "Now, I don't feel small. My life, my future, is this huge, incredible unknown. What I want, what I hope for, it's not small anymore."

With an assured smile, she finished. "So, I'm well. And I'm looking forward to more than just being well."

He hummed, glad to hear it.

After they concluded their conversations on the past, they began to talk about the future. When the rain finally ceased, it was dawn, and neither of them could believe they'd spent the entire night up talking together.

.

.

The next night, when Kakashi awoke with his heart racing from an intense, heated dream - touching soft porcelain skin, loose strands of pastel pink hair brushed against his bare face, naked chest - he swore to himself it was because of black lace, and nothing more.

.

.

* * *

**A/N**: Thank you for reading! If you or someone you love ever need a trusted professional or compassionate listener, the 24/7 National Suicide Prevention Lifeline is 1-800-273-8255.

\- H


	4. Chapter 4: Far More Important Things

**A/N:** _Trigger warning!_ Mention of self-harm and suicide.

* * *

**Every Moment**

_Chapter Four_: Far More Important Things

* * *

First, she tried to date a civilian. He was the son of a successful merchant who planned to take on the family business, and he had a healthy combination of admiration and cluelessness about her shinobi life. For the first few months, she was enamored by the simplicity and peacefulness of the stories he shared. After a hard day's work at the hospital, Sakura found she rather enjoyed how soft and delicate he treated her, spoiling her without expecting much in return. But she wasn't soft, or delicate, and she felt like an outsider looking in on their relationship, seeing a young man fall for a woman who was so different than her true self. It felt false, so she ended it.

Then she tried to date a shinobi from ANBU, wondering if the opposite of her last experience would be more suitable. He understood the darker, more difficult aspects of her way of life, and their late nights in his bedroom made her feel anything but fragile. Since he was as busy and preoccupied as she was, their time together was limited, which seemed to be for the better. As the months dragged on though, time they did spend together became limited to physical relations that left her feeling lonelier, not closer to him. So, Sakura ended that, too.

When Ino became pregnant, her childhood best friend and rival, she realized that she was not jealous. Later down the road, she presumed she would want to marry, to have a child, to start a family; but right now, it was the furthest notion from her mind. So, Sakura forfeited dating, and focused on her work, studying, training, and missions.

.

.

.

.

Sakura arrived back from her third S-rank mission feeling as though she truly stood at the top of the world. While she loved her work at the hospital, and wouldn't trade time spent with the children for anything, there was a part of that needed the adrenaline, challenge, and risks found only on missions. She rushed home to bathe and change, and though she was exhausted from the traveling, her excitement and enthusiasm propelled her forward. As she set off to find Kakashi or another one of her teammates, the few she could relay confidential details to, she took the route that passed by the hospital, planning to stop by for only a few moments.

When the first staff member sighted her, Sakura watched as their face contorted in pain. She stopped in her tracks, falling and crashing hard, as other staff members recognized her arrival and paled at the sight of her.

Finally, Sakura stepped forward, clutching both of her fists. "What happened?"

.

.

When Sakura arrived to Kakashi's office an hour later, she was thoroughly numb. Shock had left her thoughtless. Her body continued its movements, but she was a shell of herself. She pulled the Hokage's office doors open slowly, as though they were too heavy to move. Her vision was blurred as she struggled to focus. Kakashi stood at the window, reading from some sort of folder in his hands.

"Oh, Sakura," he greeted. "Did you just get back?"

She didn't hear him. Standing at the doors, she blinked, attempting to focus on him. In her mind, the torment beneath the thoughtlessness swirled dangerously, as if a strong river blocked by an old, failing dam.

Kakashi watched her, saw the tightness in her shoulders, the color drained from her face, and her heavy-lidded eyes that looked at him but right through him. He promptly closed the folder, dropped it onto his desk, and walked over to her.

"Sakura?" His voice was as stern as it was on missions from their past. "Are you alright?"

Her brows furrowed, as if in confusion. When she spoke, it was though she was uncertain about her words. "D-do you remember, the girl I told you about a few months past, who tried to hurt herself?"

Kakashi felt the dread in his stomach like a heavy stone. "Yes."

"She was doing better," Sakura promised. "I thought she was doing better, or I never would have left. I wouldn't have taken the mission."

_Was _doing better, she said. He didn't want to ask. He had to ask. "What happened?"

"I wouldn't have left." She said it adamantly, as if begging him to believe her.

Carefully, he stepped in front of her, placing both hands around her shoulders, gentle when he held her arms. She was so tense he felt nothing but taut muscles. Though she hadn't told him what happened yet, he knew. He knew the child had died while Sakura was gone.

"I… I would have been here, I could have… I could have.." Her voice faltered.

Kakashi tightened his grip on her arms. Sakura's breathing rate picked up, her chest rising and falling painfully, and she started to shudder.

"I wouldn't have left," she whispered.

"I know," he said, as quiet as she had been.

The dam finally broke. Sakura abruptly burst into tears, shaking violently as she felt the full force of the painful news. Kakashi pulled her to his chest, knowing there was nothing he could do or say to comfort her. He wrapped his arms around her, and as she sobbed and shuddered against him, he held her as close and tight as he could.

.

.

.

When Sakura had thrown herself into work, sleeping at the hospital overnight and refusing to take days off, even Tsunade was unable to talk sense into her. Sakura masterfully proclaimed that nothing was wrong and that she was absolutely alright, even when the dark bags under her eyes and grayish skin pointed at otherwise.

"You need to order her to rest," Tsunade told the Hokage. "She won't listen to me. She might listen to you."

"Is that what's best? Forcing her to leave the hospital?" Kakashi asked.

Tsunade grunted. "I didn't think so at first, either. But it's been two weeks. No one has seen her eat more than a few bites, or sleep longer than three hours at a time. She must be sustaining herself through her chakra reserves alone. She's hurting herself, and she's going to accidentally hurt a patient, too."

They both knew she would never forgive herself if that were to happen.

"Alright," Kakashi agreed. "I'll talk to her."

"Thank you," Tsunade sighed. "Drag her out of there yourself if you have to."

.

.

While Kakashi did not have to literally drag her out of the clinic, it required almost as much force. Sakura was furious with him as he walked her home. She crossed her arms over her chest, holding them tightly, indignant at being babysat like a child.

When they reached her home, Sakura assured him she would rest and that he could go, but he ignored her and let himself in.

"I'm not sure what you have in your pantry, but even if it's packets of ramen, you're going to eat a full meal while I watch you do it."

She threw another angry, indignant glare in his direction.

After her two weeks of being in the hospital, and the two weeks prior to that having been away on the mission, her apartment had sat in neglect. Dust had settled and the air was stale. Kakashi turned on the lights and opened up a few windows while she sat stubbornly on the sofa.

"When was the last time you bathed?"

She huffed. "That's none of your business."

"Go shower," was all he said, then he went to the kitchen to evaluate her dining options.

Though she refused to admit it to him, the shower was sorely needed. With the water so hot it nearly scorched her skin, she remained under it, silent and still, for a long time. When the water began to cool on its own, she quickly washed herself and her hair, then stepped out of it. She found a loose pink camisole and a pair of sweatpants, uncertain which man in her life they had belonged to, and wrapped a comfortable sweater around herself.

When she reluctantly entered the kitchen, Kakashi had seemingly managed to prepare a feast. There was a variety of mismatched foods, an odd collection of whichever nonperishable items he could find. He pushed a bowl of white rice toward her. Seeing him in her kitchen, as if he belonged there, as if it was completely ordinary for the Hokage to leave his regal responsibilities in order to care for a misbehaving kunoichi, her anger softened.

"I'm sorry," she said, taking the bowl of rice. "You must have far more important things to be doing right now."

He poured them both a glass of water, and then also one glass of red wine. "No. You always come first, Sakura."

She didn't feel deserving of that, especially now, especially after what had happened. Unable to think of what to say, she focused on eating, reminding herself that food was fuel, even if she didn't feel like tasting it or enjoying it. When she looked at the glass of wine, curious, Kakashi suggested it would help her sleep. She opted for two glasses.

Sakura put her chopsticks down neatly when she ate as much as she knew she could. She bit her lip, attempting to find words, but failing. Eventually, she sighed, and settled on what was simple and sincere.

"Thank you, Kakashi."

He didn't smile, but he nodded. For the first time, Sakura realized he looked as lost in his thoughts as she did. When he noticed her staring at him, he met her pained, tired gaze.

"I know this isn't what I'm supposed to say," Kakashi started with mild reservations. "But you should find solace in knowing she's no longer in pain."

Sakura clenched her fists. It was her job to ensure that the girl would no longer be in pain, but this was _not_ how. She failed. She _failed_.

"It took me a long time to forgive my father for killing himself."

The abrupt vulnerability in his words startled Sakura. Her fists loosened as she stared at the side of Kakashi's face, seeing him even as he was a thousand miles away in his thoughts.

"He promised my mother on her deathbed he would take care of me. I know that he loved me more than anyone, more than anything. If he was willing to leave me behind, damning me to be an orphan, then he must have been in Hell. He must have been in unfathomable pain."

Silent tears slipped from Sakura's eyes. She couldn't breathe, couldn't move, and made no effort to wipe them away. When Kakashi looked back at her, he was as confident as she'd ever seen him.

"I know you," he said, proud and sure of her. "I know you did everything that could have been done. But she was in too much pain, Sakura. Now she's not."

The tears fell faster, and harder. This time, for the first time in two weeks, she accepted them.

.

.

.

Sakura had insisted to Kakashi, and to herself, that she would be fine and didn't mind being alone at home the following day. Admitting she wanted company from her loved ones meant telling them about what had happened, and she was not capable of that. Not now, maybe not ever.

The doorbell early the next morning didn't wake her, she'd only tossed and turned throughout the night, but it did surprise her. Sakura opened her front door, tear-streaked in crumpled pajamas with messy, unkempt hair.

"Hey, Sakura-chan," Naruto greeted her softly, which was rare, and he immediately took her in for a tight embrace.

Confused, she looked over his shoulder, and Sasuke offered a pained grimace. The warmth in his empathetic, onyx eyes was as rare as Naruto's quietness.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked, though not unhappily. "Shouldn't you both be at work?"

"No," Naruto said hurriedly, taking off his shoes, making himself at home. "We're here to hang out with you today."

Sasuke took his shoes off, too. Seeing Sakura's lifted brows, he explained. "Kakashi told us. He asked us to come over until he could be back tonight."

Sakura blinked. Unable to form thoughts or words, heart heavy with gratitude, she settled for a soft, "Oh."

Naruto wrapped is arm around her and drug her toward the kitchen. "Come on, I'll make us breakfast."

Then he looked behind him. "Bastard, you can make the coffee."

Sasuke did as he was told.

.

.

* * *

**A/N**: It always warms my heart to think of Sakura running a children's mental health clinic, considering every single one of her teammates had significant childhood trauma. Please note, if you or someone you love ever need a trusted professional or compassionate listener, the 24/7 National Suicide Prevention Lifeline is 1-800-273-8255.


	5. Chapter 5: Always

**Every Moment**

_Chapter Five_: Always

* * *

The heat of summer faded as autumn's crisp air, gold, auburn leaves, and overcast days arrived in its stead. After another later-than-expected shift at the hospital, Sakura hurriedly rushed over to the Hokage's office. Though she was uncertain whether or not Kakashi would be there at this hour, she was grateful to find that he had worked late, too.

"Yo," he greeted, without looking up from the papers he read in his hand.

"Hey," she returned the greeting, but instead of plopping down in front of his desk, she made her way over to the hidden cabinet behind one of his shelves.

In another moment when Kakashi looked up, he saw that Sakura had pulled out two small glasses and the sake he had hidden away.

"How did you know that was there?" He asked, shaking his head. Then, "And what is it for?"

Sakura tilted her head toward the clock on his desk. It read 11:57 pm. "It's almost midnight."

"Oh?" He asked, but then he remembered the date. "Oh."

"You forgot? Honestly?" She set the glasses down on his desk and poured for the both of them.

"I did," he admitted. "Birthdays matter less and less the older you get."

"Only if you let them," she challenged. The clock changed to 11:58. "You're turning 36, right?"

He nodded. "I feel older."

She laughed. "It's strange, when we were genin you seemed so much older than us, but you weren't. You and I are only ten years apart."

"Hmm."

He didn't mention how he'd already thought of that. He was older than her, but he was not so old that he could have been her father. Now that she was twenty-six, they'd spent more time together as equals than as student and teacher; it was becoming harder to remember a time when she was a child, and he was not.

The clock turned 11:59. She handed him his glass, smiling, and he sighed as he took it, admitting defeat.

"What do you wish for this year?" Sakura asked him, picking up her own glass.

Kakashi looked at her. Though she'd clearly just left work, her skin glowed and her large, emerald orbs were vibrant, especially as she directed her smile toward him. Her hair fell in loose, messy waves atop her shoulders. Even underneath her black turtleneck, he could see the curves of her figure. She wore her hitai-ate loose around her neck, and between that and the amethyst gem in the center of her forehead, she neither needed nor wanted any other accessories.

"Oh!" Sakura exclaimed. The clock turned to 12:00 am. She lifted her glass up to him. "Happy birthday, Kakashi."

He lifted his glass, and she pressed her own against his with a satisfying _clink. _Respecting his privacy, she turned around as she tipped the shot down her throat. It warmed her instantly. After a moment, she turned back around, the smile still on her face.

"What was your wish?" She asked him.

"I didn't make it in time," he told her. Though she could usually read him well, he successfully lied.

"Bummer," she said. Then, "Do you have plans for your birthday tomorrow? Well, today, technically."

He gestured dramatically to the papers in front of him. "The usual."

"Well if you're looking for an excuse to leave early, seeing as it is your birthday and all, then you should come over. I meant to bring your gift tonight, but I worked later than planned and didn't have time to get it."

He shook his head. "A gift isn't necessary."

"First of all, yes it is," she started. "Secondly, it's already too late, seeing as it's packaged and ready for you. And lastly, you always get me a gift, so why shouldn't I return the favor?"

She lifted her left hand and used the right one to tug down her sleeve. Making her point, she revealed the delicate silver bracelet with a thin, platinum bar he'd gifted her with most recently when she turned twenty-six.

"Fair enough," he chuckled. "What time do you get off work?"

"I'm off tomorrow. I'm babysitting Boruto until noon, and then I'll be home."

"Okay," he acquiesced. "But it'll be late, I'm sure."

"No problem." She was glad he agreed. "I'll save a bowl of dinner for you."

"Thank you, Sakura."

She smiled as an acknowledgement. Then she lifted the sake. "One more?"

He leaned back in his chair, smiling. "One more."

Usually, when he agreed to that, it would be more than just one.

.

.

.

"This is more than just a single gift," he complained.

Sakura's coffee table hosted six gifts, each of them the same size in length, some of them thicker than others. She rolled her eyes, taking a seat on the shag rug by the table, waiting for him to do the same.

"Go on, then."

Kakashi took the seat next to her and evaluated the packages. They were wrapped in clean, white paper. When he picked the first one up, the one furthest to the right, it felt exactly like a stack of papers. He knew the feeling well, considering he spent half his time reading and sorting through paperwork, after all.

"Is this a prank?" He asked her, holding the 'gift' loftily.

She shook her head, laughing, waves of pastel-pink hair bouncing over her bare shoulders atop her loose navy sweater.

Kakashi opened the gift with care, making sure to only cut the wrapping paper, not whatever papers were underneath. When he pulled the covering off, he saw that it was indeed a stack of papers, but it was bound carefully. An illustration with two familiar characters was in the center of the cover page. It was titled "Romantic Rendezvous Point: Inspired by Make-Out Tactics."

Kakashi began to flip through it. "What is this?"

Sakura leaned forward to look at it with him. "During my last mission, I met a group of artists who were 'true fans' of Master Jirayai's 'literary genius'. They sought approval from his publisher to continue Make-Out Tactics in his honor. They had to tweak a few things because of copyright issues, but it ultimately picks up after the last novel. It's really faithful to the originals, too."

Kakashi shook his head. "_You _read Make-Out Tactics? You always complained it was shallow with tasteless porn."

"I was too young to understand it when I was _twelve_," she defended. "You never explained that it was satire. Even the title is ironic; intimacy should develop organically, not with strategic plans. And, it does include porn, but it's not completely tasteless, at least."

He chuckled, thinking fondly of his sensei's mentor, his own mentor. "Jiraiya didn't believe it was possible for a shinobi to have genuine romantic relationships, at least not in the same manner that civilians could."

Sakura hummed sadly. "It's a shame he didn't live long enough to be proven wrong."

Kakashi wanted to ask why she thought so confidently about that, but he opted not to. He thumbed through the first manual, and then started to open the next one.

"Are these not published yet?" He asked.

"Nope," she said, proudly. "These are only the first drafts. It won't be published for a few months, at least."

"I'm surprised they gave them to you."

"Well, I might have pulled the 'next generation of legendary sannin' card when I asked for them. Turns out, the pink hair in my reputation precedes me."

He laughed. When he finished opening each of them, he stacked them back up, careful not to bend any of the pages. "Thank you, Sakura. This was very thoughtful."

"Lucky, more like," she admitted. Then, warmly, "You're welcome."

He leaned back, resting on the edge of her sofa. "It's difficult finding time to read for enjoyment these days. The work is never-ending. I can't seem to clear my mind from thinking about what I need to do, what else I should do, what I forgot to do. When I go home, it's only when I'm so exhausted I can't even think anymore. As soon as I'm awake, it starts all over again."

Sakura wrapped her arms around her knees, her fingers clasping the comfortable fabric in her sweater. "Have you been thinking about work matters now?"

He thought about this. "No, actually."

This seemed to please her. "Then read here."

He looked at her, ready to protest, but she interrupted him. "Stay, please."

The truth was he didn't want to leave. So, he agreed.

"Good," she said. "I'll reheat your dinner. And if you stay for dessert, I bought fresh green tea ice cream."

It was his favorite dessert. He knew that she knew that. As he picked up the first draft, he was sure he'd stay for dessert, and for as long as she wanted him to.

.

.

.

It had been several weeks since Naruto visited Sakura at work. When she first spotted him, his tuff of blonde hair and vibrant clothes, she was prepared to grin. Then she saw the frantic look on his face, the manner in which he clung to an envelope, and she steadied herself.

"Naruto," she called to him.

He whipped around. "There you are!"

"What's wrong?"

"You can tell, huh," he sighed. "Where can we talk in private?"

Like a wasp nest that had been disrupted, she felt anxiety swarm within her gut. Wordlessly, she led him to her office and closed the door behind him.

"What is it?" she asked, concerned.

He pushed the envelope into her hand. "Kakashi's envoy was attacked on the way back from the summit. This is a report of his status. It sounds bad, but I can't understand half of the medical notes and Shikamaru isn't here. Until we know what's going on, nobody else can know."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Attacked? Is… is he alright?"

"Stable, apparently," Naruto said, but he gestured toward the envelope. "But I don't know for how much longer, or if he still is now."

It felt like Sakura's heart was tearing out of her chest. Fingers trembling, she quickly opened the envelope, and read the note as fast as possible.

"Well?" Naruto prompted, losing what little optimism remained at the sight of her fallen features. "How bad?"

"Bad," she whispered. "I need to get there _now, _Naruto."

He feared she would say as much. "I have a few kunai marked with my dad's teleportation jutsu already placed along the central roads to every main village. If we leave now, we can get there in a few hours."

"Find Shizune and let her know I'm leaving with you," Sakura instructed, already turning and reaching for her medical bag. "I'll pack for the supplies I need."

.

.

When they arrived, Sakura went straight to work and didn't stop for sixteen hours straight. The physical wounds Kakashi had sustained were healed by the medical ninja from Suna, but the real threat came from a complicated dose of a foreign poison. She needed to focus entirely on developing the antidote, but she had two enormous, looming distractions. Anger, and fear. She was furious at whoever had been clever and conniving enough to plan this attack so thoroughly, not to mention at whomever enabled the assassin the access. Kakashi had been poisoned during the attack on his envoy with what should have been a lethal dose, but he also had another poison in his system that had been damaging his kidneys and liver for several months now. It must have been something that was being slipped into his food or water each day. Even if she created an antidote, the real challenge would be removing the older poison without permanently damaging his kidneys or liver.

The other distraction was fear. She was keenly aware of the limited amount of time she had left to figure this out, or else she'd lose him. Any time she started to think about him dying, she lost control of her concentration. She couldn't afford that. Summoning strength she'd forgot she had, she forced the fear beneath the surface of her mind.

When Sakura finally developed an antidote that promised to work, she shouted in relief. Then she set off to the next task, pulling the poison from his blood and organs. Though Kakashi was not dead yet, he looked so close to it. She worked slow and steady, relying on her training and countless hours in the OR to keep her hands steady in spite of the weight of her own emotions.

In the end of her sixth hour of pulling poison from him, healing the impacted organs as she went through it, Kakashi stirred. She was so focused on the healing she hadn't noticed when his eyes fluttered open.

"S-Sakura?" He sounded surprised. Tired, hoarse, and surprised.

She didn't stop working, biting her lip to keep her concentration, unable to meet his gaze as she kept up her methodical movements. When she finished, she slowly released the wet rag from her hands, and finally looked over to his face. The larger of the looming distractions, the fear, finally took over. Panic and pain flooded through her.

His half-lidded eyes looked up at her. "Yo."

Her eyes widened at his casual greeting, making her speechless. Then she collapsed onto him, tears for the first time falling after a grueling twenty hours of worry.

Though Kakashi was slow and weaker than he would have liked, he could still left his arms. He placed one atop her back, holding her frame that pressed against him, and with the other, he placed a gentle hand at the base of her neck. Half-conscious, in pain, relieved, and grateful to see her, he thoughtlessly ran his fingers through her hair. He brushed loose strands from her tear-stained face when she finally looked to him.

"Someone's been poisoning you for months," she said, unwilling to lift herself off from his chest, where she could feel and hear the strength of his heartbeat. "Whoever planned this attack knew if you weren't killed now, your body would fail soon after."

"You got it all out," he said more than asked.

"Yes." She was frowning, and clutched her fist atop his bare chest. "But if I hadn't made it as soon as I did, then you would have been…"

Sakura couldn't say the words. She tried to steady her breathing and pursed her lips. "We can't lose you."

He paused his hand at the crook of her neck. "Then good thing I have you."

She sighed, and closed her eyes, the exhaustion seeping into her now that the adrenaline was wearing off.

"Always," she promised.

.

.

.

Naruto and Sakura helped bring Kakashi back to his house. The former left sooner than he wanted to, but since both of them had been absent unexpectedly for several days and panic was starting to spread, it was necessary for Naruto to return and set the record straight. Though injured, the Hokage was fine. Sakura lingered for as long as she could make up excuses to do so. When the excuses ran out, she mentioned she should probably go so that he could rest.

The two of them stood near the door, both of them reluctant for the other to leave, neither of them able to express it.

"You saved my life, Sakura," he finally said, a quiet and grateful sentiment. "To thank you doesn't seem like enough."

She struggled to smile as she looked up at him, and bit her lip. "You don't have to thank me. You're the Sixth Hokage. I'm one of Konoha's top medical shinobi."

"Hmm."

She bit her lip harder, but then released it. The exhaustion and intense emotions from the last few days still weighed on her. "Kakashi," she started, nervous.

He looked at her, patient and unassuming, as always.

"When I said we, our village, can't lose you…" She shook her head. Her voice lowered to a whisper. "I meant _I _can't lose you."

She stared straight at his chest, afraid of what he might see in her if she met his gaze directly. Kakashi watched her studiously, though. He wanted to reassure her that she wouldn't lose him, but in their life as shinobi, he couldn't do that.

He was quiet when he answered her. "I don't make promises I'm not confident that I can keep."

Her chin dipped down. "I know."

It wasn't the other day, when he had been half-conscious and she had been sobbing, when his recent return from the brink of death granted him permission to reassure her. There was no longer an excuse to touch her.

Kakashi carefully placed two fingers beneath her chin and tilted her face upward. Surprised, her wild, emerald orbs looked to him. Strands of loose, pink hair fell forward from the movement. He was gentle as he brushed them back, and he moved slow, tucking them beneath her ear. He continued to hold the strands between his fingers as he traveled down to the base of her shoulders, the back of his fingers brushing against the hollow of her neck. He should have lifted his hand immediately, if he had wanted to pretend it was some sort of instinctual gesture, but instead he held on, resting his hand atop her shoulder, his fingers grazing the soft skin along her jaw.

Sakura felt as though she'd been paralyzed on the outside, but lit on fire in the inside. When she daringly met his gaze, she was aware of just how unskilled she was at hiding how she felt, what she wanted. For a few seconds they looked to each other; however Kakashi appeared to her now, it was an entirely new look from him. She glanced at the mask on his face, where his lips must have been underneath it, and before she could feel a pang of embarrassment at being caught, she watched as his eyes wandered toward her lips, too. Sakura held her breath.

Time stood still. It must have been only half a minute, but it felt much longer, every second more frightening and thrilling than the last.

Then Kakashi released the loose strands of her hair. He tucked both hands into his pockets. It snapped Sakura out of her breathless stupor. She heard herself exhale aloud, and before he could see her blush over it, she repeated the most critical of her medical instructions and then left.

When she was gone, Kakashi stayed at his door's entrance, replaying the moment over and over in his mind. He worried that he'd overstepped himself. He couldn't help but feel glad that he did.

.

.

* * *

**A/N**: Thank you for reading, and for those also reviewing! [I know this is a shallow description of the attack and current events, but as I mentioned in the beginning, I'm here for the defining moments, not a serious plot. If you find that you miss details, action and serious drama, I recommend quitting here or not expecting any differently. I say this warmth!]


	6. Chapter 6: Tiny, Fragile Creatures

**Every Moment**

_Chapter Six_: Tiny, Fragile Creatures

* * *

Though usually Sakura would make her way to the Hokage's office several nights a week for limited to no reasons, after their brief moment of - of whatever it was - she was too nervous to show up without a legitimate purpose. Even when she did have a real reason, she was just as nervous.

It was inconvenient for her, but Sakura purposefully went to his office in mid-morning on a Monday, knowing full well that it would be busy and inconvenient for him, too.

When she knocked on the door, it was Shikamaru who opened it for her. They greeted each other as normal, and Sakura was relieved to find that Naruto was there, too. She turned to him next instead of Kakashi.

"Hey, Sakura-chan," Naruto was glad to see her, but surprised. He enveloped her in a hug. "What're you doing here?"

"I've been swamped at the hospital," she lied, and lifted a parcel of documents. For the first time, she looked to Kakashi. She wasn't sure what she'd see, or what she hoped to see, but he looked to her as plainly as any other time someone arrived for business. She did her best to hide disappointment, placing the parcel onto his desk.

"But I finally finished the report from the envoy attack. Chemistry notes about each form of poison." Then, she looked to her patient. "Results from your lab work."

Shikamaru hummed unhappily. "We think the poison was from his matcha tea kept in the office. Does that concur with your findings?"

"Yes," Sakura said. "It would have easily blended into the matcha by sight, and it is almost tasteless."

"Guess I'll be switching to chamomile," Kakash joked.

She darted her eyes to him, frowning at his cavalier attitude. As soon as he saw her concern, he couldn't help but soften his features.

"How about his kidneys and all?" Naruto asked, remembering her primary concerns. "Shouldn't he be resting more?"

Shikamaru added. "We've been telling him to take more time off, but he doesn't listen. What are the doctor's orders?"

She nodded slowly. "Well, I assumed that was obvious. The best medicine is sleep. The only real cure is rest."

Turning to Kakashi, she added, "You shouldn't work more than six hours each day for the first few weeks. You need to get at least eight to ten hours of sleep each night. Don't be afraid to take naps, either."

"That's what I thought," Naruto hollered. "Even I knew that, Kakashi."

The Hokage grunted.

Shikamaru was serious. "Look, it'll be a drag, but can you trust Naruto and I to take care of things for a few days? You should go home and rest. We'll keep putting in extra hours when you get back until you're fully recovered. But you won't fully recover unless you actually rest and recover first."

Naruto looked at the healer in the room. "That's true, isn't it?"

She nodded. "It is."

"Looks like I've been outvoted by all three of my advisers," Kakashi murmured.

Sakura was not technically an adviser, not in the official capacity that the other two men were considered as such, and she lifted her brows.

"You can go over the medical findings with him," Shikamaru told her. "We'll get the tea we confiscated for you to test in the antidote lab."

Shikamaru and Naruto left their Hokage to offer him privacy in regards to medical treatment, but she wished that they hadn't. She licked her dry lips as she watched them leave, then steeled herself and turned back toward Kakashi.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, taking a seat in front of his desk.

"I've been telling them I feel fine," he said, then admitted, "But I am exhausted."

She shook her head. "You're allowed to be exhausted. You almost died."

"Hmm."

Sakura lifted the parcel and took out a few documents. "I highlighted the most relevant notes. I annotated where there was too much jargon or math."

Before she could continue, he interrupted. "I know jargon. I can do math."

Though she had planned to remain professional, she couldn't help it. Her lips twitched into an amused smile. "No offense was meant."

"Hmm." He feigned to consider her forgiveness. Then, more seriously, he asked. "What's the prognosis?"

She nodded as though it were good, but didn't smile about it. "About what I expected. The last round of labs suggests your liver is functioning at 90%."

"My kidneys?"

"About 70%," she said slowly, but hopefully. "I think in a few weeks, we'll see that back to 85%."

"Is 85 as good as it gets?"

"It might be," she said. "But 85% between both kidneys isn't bad. It's just not good. There won't be consequences or noticeable side effects. The only concern is if you injure or damage one of them, or both of them again. You could survive on one kidney, but that kidney would need to be in exceptional condition, and yours wouldn't be."

"So a transplant would be the only solution."

She nodded.

"Alright," he said, thoughtful. "Anything else I should know?"

"Drink lots of water. There are some medications I could recommend, but I know you dislike them. There are dietary restrictions I'd suggest, but you already eat clean with limited sodium."

"Okay," he leaned back in his chair. "And how seriously should I take to resting?"

This time, she was forceful. "Very seriously, Kakashi. I had no idea you came back to work so soon, acting as though none of this had happened. What are you thinking?"

He didn't answer her. Instead, he asked, "Is that why you haven't been by?"

If there was one thing she hadn't been expecting, it was for him to call her out about it. Though she was almost certain he knew her too well for her to lie, she lied, anyway. "Yes. I thought you'd be home, and planned to stop by tonight."

Kakashi was quiet for a moment. "Well, seeing as my doctor is placing me on house arrest, you're welcome to."

She tried not to miss a beat. "You really should go home and sleep. How about tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow," he agreed.

Thankfully, Naruto and Shikamaru returned, and she stood up to gather the materials from them. While Shikamaru handed her the specially sealed envelope, Naruto went over to Kakashi's desk.

"So?" He prompted, as nosy as ever. "You going to be alright?"

"Yep," Kakashi said. "If not, it's a good thing I know an Uchiha who shares my blood type and promised to repay me for all the grief he caused me in his younger years."

Naruto panicked upon hearing this, and Sakura rolled her eyes as she exited, leaving the Hokage to explain the truth of the matter. She went back to the hospital, and though she tried to focus on work for the rest of the day, the truth was that she could only think about her plans for the next evening. Butterflies swarmed in her stomach. Who knew such tiny, fragile creatures could be so incessant?

.

.

.

When Sakura approached Kakashi's home, she could hear a plethora of voices. At first it confused her, until she recognized the various chakra signatures. It was Pakkun and several others in the pack of ninja dogs that Kakashi must have summoned. She tried to remember the last time she saw the pack, but realized it had easily been years. No doubt they had smelled and heard her approaching from from a mile away, but Sakura knocked on the door.

Kakashi opened the door. As Sakura smiled to greet him, she reassured herself that this was just another typical night with an old friend and teammate. Though she had left the hospital early to have plenty of time to bathe and dress, she refused to admit to herself anything by it.

"Hey."

"Hey."

They looked at each for a moment. Kakashi's silver hair was in its usual haphazard shape, as was his dutiful mask, but he was in comfortable clothes, the black tank top and pants he only wore at home. Somehow, he'd found enough time for training and weights, because his time in political office hadn't cost him any of the muscular sculpting in his frame. Sakura had put lots of effort into looking as though she hadn't put any effort into her ensemble; her loose, waved hair was pinned half-back, and she wore a simple silken green top, though it's laced bodice along the V-neck and color made it one of her more flattering blouses. She wore black jeans and black boots. As they stood at the door's entrance, it occurred to Sakura, belatedly, that Kakashi's nose was as sharp as his ninja dogs'. It was something she often forgot, but remembered now that the pack was in their presence. Could he smell the perfume she never wore, that an hour ago she had sprayed at the base of her neck and inner wrist?

"Wow," Pakkun exclaimed. "Is that you, Sakura?"

Sakura stepped into the doorway, removing her boots, smiling to the ninja pup. "Hey, Pakkun. Long time, no see."

"You're not kidding," Pakkun hopped off the couch to come sniff her. "If I didn't have your scent, I don't think I would've recognized you."

"Well, I must say, you and the pack look the exact same." She looked up to the other eight dogs spread around various spots in the living room to smile in greeting.

"Like you, we age well," Pakkun said. Then, though she didn't ask, he huffed. "Go ahead. You can pet me if you want."

Kakashi chuckled as he closed the door, offering to take the tote bag from Sakura.

"Behind his ears, if you want," Kakashi joked.

Sakura lifted the tote bag to Kakashi and then happily crouched down to pet Pakkun. As Kakashi suggested, she scratched behind his ears, and he hummed from the pleasant sensation. When Pakkun had enough, he scuttled away, looking toward the other dogs.

"Well, we better be going, Kakashi."

"Alright, Pakkun. Thanks for the company."

"Anytime."

Kakashi was polite as he named each of his summonings as a farewell, brushing a few of them on the top of their heads, before they disappeared in a poof.

"For the kitchen?" Kakashi asked, lifting the bag she'd brought.

Sakura nodded. When he turned down the hall, she assumed it was to head toward the kitchen. The only time she had been in his home was to bring him back after the last attack, and that had been limited to the front room. It was a spacious place, with beautiful gray-wood vinyl floors, high ceilings, and modern furniture. Besides all the books, it was mostly empty with minimal decor. As she walked down the hall, she saw an array of photographs. His original team photo with Minato-sensei, Obito, and Rin. What she assumed was a family portrait when he was a newborn: she recognized a younger version of the White Fang, who held a wrapped newborn proudly in his arms, with the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen touching both of them as she smiled for the camera.

The remaining photos were of Team Seven. The first team photo when her, Naruto, and Sasuke had been genin. The photo they had all taken together, sans Sasuke, with Naruto and Hinata at their wedding. The only other photograph with all of them, including Sasuke and Tenzo, was from when Kakashi was appointed Hokage. The last four photos were arranged into a square. It was Kakashi with each of his prior pupils in individual shots. Kakashi and Naruto at the hospital right after Boruto was born, when Naruto became a father; Sasuke standing before Kakashi, as the former was being given his captain's badge for the Konoha Police Force; Sai and him, ANBU masks slung over their shoulders, positioned toward the camera so their matching ANBU tattoos would show; and then Kakashi and her at the grand opening for the Children's Mental Health Clinic. Sakura hadn't remembered being so close to him, but in the photograph, their hips were touching as they stood aligned together, his right hand and on the large, ceremonious scissors, and her hand on the left. Their other arms were wrapped around each other as they cut the ribbon. Even with his mask on, the pride in Kakashi's eyes was clear, and Sakura had on a large, carefree smile. She couldn't help but smile in a similar manner looking at all of the photographs.

"What'd you bring?" Kakashi asked, placing the tote on top of his granite counter.

Sakura stood across from him and reached into the tote. First, she pulled out a wooden box with a variety of herbs.

She pushed it toward him. "This, from your doctor."

Then she reached into the tote and pulled out the bottle of his favorite kind of sake. "This, from your friend."

"Ah, I see," he said. "And which are you tonight?"

Sakura looked at him carefully for a moment, but then put two hands on the sake with a mischievous smile.

Kakashi chuckled. He took the wooden box of herbs and tucked it into the corner of the counter. Then he reached for the cabinet to pull out his glassware.

"Is _atsukan _alright?" He asked, noting his preference to heat the sake.

"Yes."

"Did you eat?" He asked her.

"Yes, but I brought you some pork miso, in case you were resting and too tired to cook."

She pulled the rest of the containers from the tote.

"I have been resting," he said, suggesting she should be proud of him for it. "I think I slept more in the last day than I ordinarily would in a week."

"Try to make it a habit," she suggested.

He opted to ignore that. "I'm not hungry now, but I appreciate it. What I am is bored out of my mind. Up for a game of shogi?"

"Sure," she agreed happily. "It's been a long time since I last played."

"Should I take it easy on you then?"

"Don't you dare."

Kakashi laughed and went about heating up the sake.

.

.

Both of them had strategic minds. It was a lengthy, intense game, where they concentrated fully on their moves, carefully evaluating each other's potential maneuvers, only pausing for quiet sips of hot sake.

When Sakura saw her final move, she had to force herself not to purse her lips. As soon as Kakashi moved, in the manner she needed him to in order for her to win, she exhaled.

Sakura stabilized her knees as she leaned up and over to reach the far side of the board. She moved her piece into the final move, and with her hand remaining atop the last piece, she stared him down.

"Next time," she warned, "Don't go easy on me."

Kakashi looked at her vibrant, willful eyes. He thought how the opposite of going easy on her was to go hard, and wondered if it was only his mind that traversed that more intimate path, or if hers did, too. A slight blush touched the top of her cheekbones, giving him his answer. Not for the first time, he was glad his mask helped to hide his expressions.

Kakashi looked down. Her hand covered her piece still, and though he knew what it was and how she'd succeeded, he placed his hand atop hers, subtly lifting her fingers to look at the tile. "Who said I was going easy on you?"

"You always do," she said, several octaves lower than her previous declaration. "When are you going to take me seriously?"

"You think I don't?" His voice was low, too.

She blinked. He hadn't moved his hand from hers yet, and she didn't want him to. She remained propped up, leaning toward him.

Maybe it was the moment, maybe it was the sake, or maybe it was just time. She asked him, "What are you hiding behind the mask?"

He supposed her question was inevitable. "Nothing," he said honestly. Just as honestly, he added, "Everything."

She looked at him. She wouldn't ask him if she could see, but she wanted him to offer.

Kakashi clasped her hand into his, and in a calm, almost nonchalant manner, he lifted their hands to the side of his face. Their fingers rested atop the edge of fabric on his cheek. Surprised, she looked at him, uncertain. He looked completely at ease, though.

"Go ahead."

He released his hand from hers, and she was left with one hand on his cheek. Sakura swallowed nervously, but lifted her other hand too, framing his face between both her petite hands.

She wrapped her fingers around the edge of the black fabric of his mask. Moving as slow and methodical as she would while performing surgery, she began to remove his mask. Every time she saw something new about him, she paused to take it in, to admire him. First, his nose, then the cupid's bow above his lips.

Sakura slowed even more before approaching his lips. She was breathless as she used precise, surgical movements to move the mask down the final stretch. His lips, as ordinary, as wonderful, as she could have dreamed, were right before her for the very first time. As she stared at his lips, the lips she'd been imagining more than she wanted to admit as of late, she pulled the rest of the mask down to showcase his chin, then his neck.

Though she had imagined he would be handsome, she had no idea just how much. He had the chiseled features of his father, but the perfect symmetry and sharp angles of his mother she'd seen in the photograph. Sakura remained breathless.

Knowing full well the bet that her, Naruto, and Sasuke had started as children, he asked, "What's the pot up to these days?"

She let out a breath. "Two-thousand."

When he laughed, she saw for the first time, his perfect smile. It made her heart slam into her chest.

"Who wins?" He asked.

He knew Sasuke and Naruto had guessed at some sort of deformity or injury, but he wasn't sure what Sakura had gambled on. She still clutched the fabric of the mask as her hands rested around his neck.

"Me."

He lifted a brow. Though that was a sight she was used to, his whole look was transformed now that she could see his entire face. With the exception of the scar running through his left eye, his face was startling perfect. The jagged scar even served to complement his sharp bone structure.

"But I don't understand," she said, letting go of the mask, returning to her seat. "You're so handsome."

He laughed again. "You sound concerned."

Sakura settled into her seat more comfortably, but was unable to stop staring at him. The tan lines were subtle, almost indiscernible; he must have found plenty of time alone in the sun without the mask, or was so busy in the office each day he hardly saw sunlight. It was probably both.

"What's it for then?" She asked, deciding that if he was going to show her his face, he would probably tell her why he hid it, too.

"Hmm." Without the mask as interference, he sipped more sake with ease. Even this was a new sight for Sakura to admire.

"I've worn it for as long as I can remember, really," he said. "My mother wore a mask. It was part of her ninja way, you could say. She died before I turned four, so I only have a few memories of her. In most of the memories I have, she's wearing the mask."

Sakura listened attentively, and waited for him to go on, if he would.

"As a toddler, as a child, I wanted to wear a mask, too. It was a careless game of mine when she was alive. She was a shinobi who wore a mask, so I would dress up to look like her, to look like a ninja, too. Then when she died, it became a way to feel that she was still close. When my dad died, he wasn't there to tell me about her anymore. The mask was all I had left of her."

Sakura never could fathom the pain of losing not just one parent, but both. When he seemed to finish sharing, she asked him about his mother. "Do you know why she wore it?"

"As a young child, I had no idea," he admitted. "But when I graduated from the academy, my father told me it was how she coped with being a wife and mother at home, and a shinobi and warrior outside of it. When she wore her mask in public, on missions, she had to serve her village first. When she came home, when she was with us, she could be herself."

Sakura clasped her hands around her knees. Her heart raced within her chest, pounding so loud she thought he might be able to hear it. After so many years with it on all the time, no matter the inconvenience or severity of his injuries, he chose now to unmask himself in front of her. Rather, to let her unmask him. Did it mean he felt that he could be his true self with her? She wasn't used to being speechless, but she found herself unable to form words now.

Kakashi didn't seem to notice or mind. He rearranged the tiles on the shogi board, and then looked up to her, smiling at her even as she felt undeserving of it.

"Another game?" He asked.

"Yes." Her voice was quiet, but at the sight of his smile, at a smile only she could see, at a sight she wanted to commit to memory, to burn into the storage center of her mind, at his smile she'd hope to see again and again, she eventually smiled, too. "Don't forget, this time, don-"

"Don't go easy on you," he finished for her. This time, it sounded like a promise.

Sakura smirked, and then made the first move.

.

.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! [There's so much I don't know: about professional medicine/healthcare, shogi, Japanese currency, but I hope it's not so inaccurate as to be distracting.]


	7. Chapter 7: Blessing

**Every Moment**

_Chapter Seven_: Blessing

* * *

"You wanted to see me? I could have come by the office." Tsunade offered him a seat by the tatami that was already prepared with hot tea.

"That's alright," he said, taking the seat. "It's not related to Konoha's affairs. Directly, at least."

"So, it's personal?" She sat across from him.

"Yes."

Tsunade poured both of them a cup of tea. She slid the honey and lemon slices toward him, and he thanked her.

"Why are you coming to me, then?"

Kakashi looked into his tea. "If Minato-sensei had been here, I would have spoken to him. In his absence, I would have gone to Master Jiraiya."

"But he's not here, either," Tsunade sighed.

Kakashi nodded.

"Guess it's pretty sad that I'm the closest thing to a mentor you've got," she said, unimpressed as she sipped her tea.

"On the contrary, I'm immensely grateful I was able to not only serve under your rule, but am also able to still receive your council."

Tsunade lifted her brows, disinterested in the compliments and fanfare.

"Besides," Kakashi added, putting the tea down, cutting straight to the point. "Regarding the reason I'm here, it's actually fitting that I speak to you."

Tsunade looked at him with her hard, hazel eyes. "Are you seeking my blessing about Sakura?"

There was not much that surprised Kakashi. This did. It must have showed on what could be seen from his face, because she scoffed at him.

"Of course I know. I've seen how you look at her. How she looks at you. Not to mention if it weren't for the fact that you're both workaholics, you'd be inseparable."

"Ah," he agreed. Tsunade was infamously difficult to read, and he watched her carefully. "Yes. She's why I'm here."

Tsunade sipped her tea. "I only have one question, Kakashi."

"Please, go ahead."

"Are you seeking my blessing because you feel like it's wrong?" She watched him just as carefully, but he didn't flinch, didn't blink, and didn't hesitate.

"No." He was honest. "I'm here because it feels like it's right."

She nodded. "I thought as much."

Tsunade added more honey to her tea and swirled the miniature spoon around. She took another sip of tea, her expression and her posture softening as she held the cup to her lips.

"Look, Kakashi," she began, uncharacteristically warm. "There's no one I trust more than you. I entrusted the village to you, and I entrust you with Sakura, too. In fact, there's no one else I'd trust besides you."

He hardly knew what to say in return, but after a moment of grateful silence, he spoke humbly. "Thank you, Tsunade-sama."

"Don't thank me. It's not like it's up to me, it's up to her." She jerked her chin toward his tea. "Just drink your tea."

He smiled, and did as she advised.

.

.

.

It was the first time in a long time that their team was able to gather, all of them together at one time, partners, spouses, and children included. After Kakashi's near-death experience, Naruto insisted that they go out for a nice evening together, and he even reserved a table in a private room for the lot of them. Earlier in the day, Sakura had asked Naruto if she could bring a friend, so he'd had the restaurant set an extra setting for the guest.

Sakura arrived early with Naruto and his family, while Ino, Sai, and their baby arrived late. When Yamanka family started to sit next to Sasuke, she insisted they come sit by her instead. No one noticed the empty chair by the Uchiha at first, except for Kakashi, who eyed it curiously but then forgot about it.

The usual commotion ensued as everyone settled in, until the server came to find Sakura, letting her know her friend had arrived. While Sakura excused herself, the teammates turned to each other, curious.

"Did she invite a guy? Is she dating someone? I thought she'd stopped dating," Ino clamored, upset that she might have been the last one to know something.

Tenzo lifted a brow. "Sakura's never once brought a date to a team dinner."

"That's because they've all been idiots or meaningless flings," Sai added.

When everyone looked to Naruto, he shrugged. "She just asked me to set the table for a friend. I think she said it was someone that Sasuke knew, too."

Sasuke hadn't been paying half as much attention as the others until his name was mentioned. "Me?"

"Yeah," Naruto said. "Someone from the police force. I figured you knew about it. Didn't you save a seat for him?"

Sasuke looked at the empty seat next to him. The look on his face told all of them that it wasn't him who planned it that way. Kakashi remembered that Sakura had purposefully ensured it was left open. Before anyone else could make another conjecture, Sakura returned in the room, with her friend at her side.

It wasn't a him, but a her.

"Hey everyone," Sakura said, not needing to shout as the room was surprisingly quiet. "Meet my friend, Niko. She graduated from the academy two years after us. Niko, meet everyone."

Niko was a strong, serious, and beautiful young woman, with sun-kissed skin and long, dark raven hair loosely braided down her back. She wore comfortable civilian clothes in neutral, dark colors, with her hitai-ate tied onto her left forearm and the Konoha Police Force band underneath it.

"Of course, you know Sai and Sasuke well enough already," Sakura added.

There was a chorus of greetings. Niko's smile was polite, but not overly warm. Kakashi was struck by how much the woman looked as though she had Uchiha blood, in both appearance and mannerisms, though he knew that she didn't.

"Lord Sixth, Captain Uchiha, Sergeant Sai," Niko greeted her commanding officers respectfully.

"Oh, please," Sakura said, taking hold of Niko's arm as she brought her over to the empty seat. "Here, it's just Sasuke."

It didn't go unnoticed by anyone that she hadn't suggested an informality toward the other two men with titles.

When Niko took the seat next to Sasuke, he greeted her personally, agreeing that 'Sasuke' was fine. Sakura grinned as she returned to her seat, and then pointed to each of the individuals in the rest of the room, naming them for Niko.

Noise, chaos, laughter, and joy erupted again. In the time between ordering food and waiting for it to arrive, Sakura subtly orchestrated conversations between Sasuke and Niko. Kakashi listened and watched in amusement. When Niko excused herself for a moment, everyone watched as she left, impatiently waiting for the moment when they could be sure that she was out of earshot. Of course, it was Naruto who spoke first, whispering so loudly it was barely a whisper.

"Wow, Sakura, you're setting up the bastard, aren't you?"

Sakura maintained her look of cluelessness and innocence, while Sasuke stared at her with the intensity of a planned amaterasu attack.

"She's gorgeous, Sasuke," Ino offered. Hinata nodded with uncharacteristic vigor.

Sai chimed in, too. "She is the most gifted kunoichi on the force."

"I like her!" Naruto dropped an approving fist onto the table with a bang of excitement. "You should go for it."

Seeing his father's excitement, little Boruto squealed in agreement.

Sasuke continued to death glare at his teammate responsible for this, and Sakura finally cracked under the pressure. She leaned toward him, unapologetic.

"You said she was incredibly talented," Sakura reminded him.

"It doesn't mean I want to date her," Sasuke finally spoke, stern as usual.

"_And_ you said she was really pretty."

When Sasuke pursed his lips, unable to refute it, Sakura smiled as though she were the victorious one.

"What?!" Naruto was insulted that Sakura had known more about Niko than he did. He looked to Sasuke. "What, were you drunk?"

"Yes, actually," Sakura answered for him, remembering several months ago when they had all finished celebrating Naruto's birthday, and it was only the two of them left at the bar, sobering up with coffee before heading their separate ways. "But that's besides the point."

All of them had exceptional hearing thanks to their ninja training, and with a warning glare that included the brief activation of the sharingan, the conversation about Niko came to a halt as she approached their room again.

"That's too funny, Hinata-chan," Sakura said loudly, making up the false story to cover their tracks. "Naruto sure can be a fool sometimes, eh?"

Naruto deadpanned at being the fake butt of the joke, but in the interest of furthering a possible romantic relationship for his best friend, he went along with it.

.

.

After their dinner, when Tenzo left for a date, the couples with children left, and Sakura had expertly maneuvered for Sasuke to be available to walk Niko home, it was just Kakashi and Sakura left standing outside of the establishment.

The silver-haired shinobi whistled in praise. "If you ever decide on a career change, I think you'd make it just fine as a matchmaker."

"Thank you," she said, proud of her handiwork.

Kakashi thought it was one thing for her to date and seem alright with it, but another for Sasuke to date and for her to actually be alright with it. He'd watched her closely throughout the night, and she seemed sincere.

"You think he's ready?" Kakashi asked her.

Sakura was thoughtful, but confident. "I do. I think it's the right time. I think she's the right one."

She was sincere now, too.

"I hope so," Kakashi said after a moment. Kami knows, he deserved to be happy.

"Me too." Then, she looked over to him. "Are you going back to the office?"

He wasn't sure, but it sounded like she hoped not. He wished he didn't have to, but there were several budgets that needed an adjustment before a council meeting first thing in the morning. Budgets were what he'd hated the most, and he had accidentally left them for last.

"I can walk you home first."

Sakura smiled. "I'd like that."

.

.

.

.

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama. This was very helpful."

Sakura finished marking the medical textbooks that Tsunade had brought out for her, and then stacked them beside her extensive notes she'd scribbled over the last hour.

"It won't be easy," Tsunade warned, referring to an especially difficult open-heart surgery they'd reviewed together. "But you'll be able to do it."

Sakura was grateful for her mentor's confidence.

"More tea?" Tsunade asked her, but didn't wait for the answer, taking Sakura's cup for a refill.

They had only talked about medical ninjutsu so far, and Sakura wondered if Tsunade wanted to chat.

"Sure," Sakura answered, unnecessarily. "How has your traveling been?"

"Wonderful. I can gamble, drink, and get into trouble all day long, and no one complains for me to do any differently."

Sakura laughed. "Glad to see retirement suits you."

"That it does." Tsunade handed Sakura the fresh cup of tea. "So, what's new with you?"

Sakura thought about this, then started to detail some of her work at the hospital, particularly the clinic. Tsunade did listen attentively, but withheld making comments.

"How about outside of work?" Tsunade asked her.

Sakura lifted a brow, surprised at the line of questioning. If Tsunade was one thing as a mentor, it was all-business. Had retirement softened her?

"Um," Sakura tried to think of what went on outside of work, but fell short. "I'm still training, mostly on genjutsu now, with Kurenai-sensei. I help Naruto and Sai with babysitting as often as I can."

Tsunade stared at her. "How's Kakashi?"

Sakura was confused. "W-what do you mean? He's busy, you know."

Tsunade huffed. "Sure, I know he's busy, just thought you might know better than I would."

"I… I don't know," Sakura blushed even as she fought not to. It was not a line of questioning she had been prepared for. As she wondered what prompted it, she straightened up.

"Why are you asking me, Tsunade-sama?"

When Tsunade knowingly lifted a brow, Sakura's lips formed a soft 'oh.'

.

.

.

He really _was _busy, too. After spending a few weeks with lighter responsibilities while he healed, it was as though Kakashi became twice as busy in the weeks thereafter when he caught back up to speed. Since both Naruto and Shikamaru had forfeited much of their own spare time, including time they should have spent with their families, Kakashi insisted on both of them taking time off. In retrospect, he should have had them schedule their vacation at different times.

Though Sakura sought for excuses to see him outside of work, more than just in their few moments together at the office after a long day, she couldn't come up with anything that held weight. If Kakashi wanted to see her, he hadn't found an excuse either, which was a thought that offered nothing but discouragement.

When Naruto and Shikamaru returned back to work, and Kakashi seemed to be spending less later nights at the office, Sakura decided to be bold. Tsunade hadn't said a word as to what prompted her to ask about the two of them. As Sakura was confident she'd never displayed an overt sign of affection for the Sixth Hokage, it made her wonder if Kakashi had said something to Tsunade. That, and the memories of his face, his lips, that she'd committed to memory but desperately wanted to see again, finally gave her the confidence she needed.

It was almost eleven o'clock at night when Sakura let herself into Kakashi's office. He wasn't at his desk but stood at his bookshelf, reading something from a well-worn economics book.

"Hey, Kakashi," she greeted.

Kakashi looked up from his book. "Yo."

Though she sensed he was glad to see her, she could see that he was exhausted, too. She sucked in a breath.

"You once told me that I come first." Sakura placed her hands on her hips.

Kakashi closed the book in his hands. "Yes, I remember. Are you alright?"

Instead, she asked him, "Is that still true?"

He walked toward her, worried at the line of questioning though she didn't seem hurt, upset, or concerned. "It is. It always will be."

"Okay," she relaxed her arms. "Then I really need you to do something for me."

"What is it?" Now, he was standing before her, perplexed.

"Take the weekend off."

Kakashi blinked. "What?"

Sakura folded her arms across her chest. "Take the weekend off. Relax. Read. Hang out with me."

She hadn't planned on extending an invitation to spend time together just yet, but the warmth in his concern, the sincerity in his words, emboldened her. His confusion disappeared as amusement took its place.

"That's what you need?" He challenged her playfully.

"Yes," she said, dropping her arms once again. "It is."

"Okay," he agreed. "If you insist."

Sakura forfeited her feigned seriousness as her lips quivered into an unstoppable smile. "Good."

"Come over on Saturday night?"

The violent storm of fragile, fiery butterflies returned. "Saturday night. See you then."

Before he could sense her excitement, parallelled only by her nervous anticipation, she left.

.

.

* * *

**A/N**: Thank you for reading!


	8. Chapter 8: Initiative

**Every Moment**

_Chapter Eight_: Initiative

* * *

Sakura almost never wore her hair down anymore. It had grown long again, longer than when she was a child, but she always kept it pulled back in a tight bun for work and missions. Tonight though, she let it down, the soft tresses reaching down the length of her back. In an attempt to appear more casual than she felt, she wore a long, soft pink cardigan sweater with tight jeans. Her blouse, though, was a thin-strapped white camisole that had a deep V-neck, and she paired it with a matching lace bralette that was easily seen. Like last time, she sprayed her favorite perfume on her inner wrist and back of her neck.

When Sakura arrived to his front door, she couldn't sense or hear any of the pack members this time. She paused at the door. They'd never needed ice-breakers before, but she found herself wishing at least Pakkun would be there as an initial distraction. With one last deep breath, she knocked on the door.

Kakashi opened the door, and she opened her mouth for a customary greeting, but her words died on her lips. He wasn't wearing his mask.

"Sakura," he greeted, pulling the door open and stepping back.

"H-hey," she said, coming in, unable to take her eyes off of him. "You're not…"

Though it hadn't been her first time seeing him without the mask, it was as startling as if it had been. She wondered often if that night had been a slip of judgement, or an brief glimpse meant to be shared only once, yet he stood here, his entire face exposed as if it was entirely normal.

He chuckled, but said nothing as he closed the door and offered to take the tote she'd brought.

"More sake, I hope?"

"Yes," she answered, regaining her senses. "It's new. _Choryo Yoshinosugi Futsushu Taru_. It's supposed to have a bit of spice, with cedar still."

Cedar was his favorite. Fruit-forward ones weren't.

"Thank you," he said. After she removed her boots, remaining in the comfort of her white ballerina socks, he led her toward the kitchen. "I hope you're hungry."

She could smell the variety of flavors floating from the kitchen. "I am. What are you making?"

When they got into the kitchen, she realized there was a more accurate question to ask. "What _aren't _you making?"

He gestured at the various food bowls and assortments still cooking atop the stove. "I decided that I find cooking to be relaxing, especially when I can't read."

"Can't read?" She asked.

"I want to read. I love to read," he said, which was something that she already knew. The only real decor in his home, besides the framed photos and one large, abstract painting in the living room, was the countless books in customized bookshelves. "But I spend too much time staring at words on paper at work. Cooking has been better."

Sakura stared at the impressive amount of food. He could feed twenty people, or ten hungry shinobi, with as much as he'd prepared. On the far side of the counter, in the only space that hadn't been occupied with food items, she saw the novel he must have been reading. It was bookmarked at approximately three-fourths of the way through.

"I could read to you," she offered, surprising herself as she said it. "If you want."

Kakashi followed her gaze to his almost-finished novel. "Have you read it?"

"No," she admitted. "But you can fill me in over dinner."

Kakashi smiled. "Alright. That would be nice."

.

.

Later on, neither of them could have known how identical their thoughts were about the evening spent together. Sakura enjoyed nothing more than to hear his voice as he went into great detail to describe the plot of the novel over dinner, and Kakashi enjoyed nothing more than to hear her voice as she read to him, finishing the novel from the comfort of his sofa. She had sat from one side, legs stretched out, and he sat at the opposing side, legs stretched out too, pressed against hers so that they both fit.

The book did interest him. Sometimes, though, he had lost track of what she was saying, as he watched her, distracted by her lips reading from the pages and the warmth that radiated from her legs.

Sakura was glad she had to focus on the pages and had a reason to keep herself steady. When she was this close to Kakashi, with his one hand gently resting atop her knee, she somehow managed to feel entirely comfortable and utterly on edge, all at the same time.

When they finished the novel, when half the sake was gone, when it was late, she hated having to leave.

.

.

.

.

"Hey Sakura-sensei, did you get our page? There's a visitor for you. He's been waiting outside of your office."

The pink-haired medic didn't lift her head as she continued to write. She held several charts in her arms as she propped herself against the wall. In the middle of finishing rounds, she tried to pause for a moment to add notes and make adjustments as-needed.

"Eh, Sakura-sensei, it's one of your teammates."

"Who?" Naruto?" Sakura continued to scribble.

"No. It's the Police Captain, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura looked up. Now that was odd. Unable to think of a criminal activity related reason for him to visit on an official capacity, she assumed it had to be personal.

"Alright." She went back to scribbling notes. "I'll be right there. Two minutes."

As it turned out, two minutes turned into ten minutes. Sakura arrived back to her office, which was locked for confidentiality purposes, and Sasuke stood patiently outside of it, both arms crossed as he leaned against the door frame.

"Hey, Sasuke," she greeted. "Is everything alright?"

"Sakura," he nodded. "Everything is fine."

Her interest piqued. She stepped in front of him to unlock her office, then gestured for him to enter first. "Come on in."

Sasuke had his one hand in his pocket. "What time will you be finished today?"

Sakura looked at the clock. It was three o'clock. "Well, I'm only scheduled for another hour, but I'm usually here until six."

He assumed as much. "Do you want to train afterwards?"

She was puzzled, and didn't bother to hide it. There had been a handful of times the two of them had trained and sparred together, but not recently. "What do you have in mind?"

"You've been working with Kurenai on genjutsu, haven't you?" When she nodded, he added, "I'm better."

"So very humble of you," she said with a _tsk_.

He shrugged. They both knew he wasn't being rude, just simply stating the truth.

"Alright," she agreed. "I would have asked you instead of Kurenai, but I assumed you were too busy."

"Depends on the week," he said. Then added, "You know how it is."

"Yes, I do," she laughed humorlessly. "Well, then I better get back to work. Let's say 5:30? Before it gets dark."

"Alright," he agreed. Then he left as unceremoniously as he arrived. Sakura wondered what had made him ask, but she didn't have time to dwell on it. She needed to finish rounds.

.

.

Sasuke picked up his second water bottle and drank it slowly and steadily, from start to finish. Then he dropped it to the ground with a soft thud. Sakura caught her breath and pressed healing chakra to her arms and ribs, where most of his blows in hand-to-hand combat had landed between genjutsu traps. When she finished, she looked over to him, lifting her hand with its aura of green, healing chakra. She knew there had been at least a few blows she successfully landed against his ribs.

He shook his head. "I'm fine."

Sakura turned toward the sunset. Vivid hues of pink, orange, and lilac decorated the horizon as the sun slipped underneath it.

"So," Sakura said, grabbing a clean towel from her pack. "Why did you really ask me to spar with you?"

"Hn."

Over the years, Sakura had become more adept at deciphering his nonverbal cues. She could tell that he planned for her to bring it up, maybe even wanted her to ask.

"Is something on your mind?" She asked.

He seemed to deliberate, brushing a hand through his hair, and then sighed. "I'm not sure what to do about Niko."

Realization finally dawned on Sakura. He was asking her for relationship advice. She tried not to, but she laughed.

"You used sparring as an excuse to talk to me about women?" She fetched another clean towel and tossed it to him. "Next time, bring me coffee instead."

He caught the towel, and tried to scowl at her, but he felt childish, knowing that she was right.

Sakura sat down on the soft grass, criss-crossing her legs. She smiled as she looked up to him. "How's it going with her?"

Sasuke didn't hesitate. "Good."

An unhesitant 'good' from Sasuke was probably the equivalent of Ino screaming, shouting, and jumping in excitement.

"Yeah?" Sakura was glad. "So, what aren't you sure about?"

He finished wiping sweat from the back of his neck and took a seat, too. "All of it."

It was surprising honesty and openness from him. She was grateful that after all these years, through all their trials and tests, it had come to this. Their team had repaired their bonds. Though it was not what she had hoped for as a child, she knew now, this sort of relationship was better - a genuine friendship, in which she could help him, and he wanted her help.

Sakura's voice was soft. "Do you really care for her?"

Sasuke looked to the fading sunset sky, too. "I do."

"Then don't worry so much," Sakura said. "You'll figure it out."

He looked as though what she said was easier said than done. Sakura decided to start with baby steps.

"When do you see her next?"

"Tomorrow," he said. "We both have the day off. She said to plan something 'special', she didn't care what it was."

The manner in which Sasuke said 'special', as though it were a dreadful, terrible thing, clued her in on his current concern.

"Let me guess. You have no idea what to do."

He nodded. "We've only been to restaurants, or sparred."

Sakura was thoughtful. "So, this will be your first time spending the entire day together."

"Aa."

She only knew a few things about Niko. She was active, fit, and bookish, preferring quiet scenes over crowded ones. It was these characteristics that made Sakura think she would be a good fit for him.

"An entire day off is enough time to travel outside of the village," she suggested. "When you traveled outside of Konoha after your trial, was there somewhere close you frequented the most? Some place relaxing, or peaceful?"

He thought about this. "Yes. A wooded area at the base of a waterfall, an off-stream from the Naka River."

"So, how about a picnic?" Then she wiggled her eyes. "Maybe even a romantic swim."

She swore he fought off appearing flushed.

"A picnic?"

"Casual, but romantic," she explained. "And if it's a place that was special to you, it will be a place that's special for her, too."

For awhile, Sasuke seemed thoughtful. It was clear he had made his mind up when he exhaled aloud, as if relieved. "Alright. A picnic."

She grinned mischievously. "_Don't_ forget the romantic swim."

Again, he looked to her as though to scowl, but he was not actually annoyed. The truth was he appreciated her insight. Though Naruto often asked him about Niko, Sakura was easier to talk to when it came to things like this; things that required admitting he didn't quite have all of this life thing figured out.

Sakura took the last water bottle and finished half of it. "Feeling any better about it?"

He looked sideways at her. "Yes." Then, a tad awkwardly, he added, "Thank you."

"Anytime," she promised, meaning it.

Sakura assumed that was the end of that, so it surprised her when he said, "Ino said you'd given up dating. Is that true?"

She pushed through the initial shock at him inquiring into her own romantic affairs, and then shrugged. "I tried, really. But no one interests me."

He offered a correction. "No one besides Kakashi interests you."

Sakura's eyes widened in alarm. Though she knew she should refute this profusely, she instantly felt her cheeks redden. "W-what?"

He looked amused. "The others might be blind. But I have good eyes."

Pun intended, no doubt. Sakura fought to gather the words necessary to convince him that she had no idea what he was talking about, but then she sighed, defeated. When she looked to her teammate, stable, sturdy, and serious at her side, she remembered it was Sasuke. If she could trust anyone to understand her, to understand the situation, and to keep it private, it was him.

"Yeah," she admitted, biting her bottom lip. "I guess you do."

"Well," he prompted. "Has something happened?"

Sakura smiled apprehensively, remembering how Kakashi looked without his mask, but she shook her head. "Not exactly. I mean, we're very close friends. We spend as much time together as we can. And we… we have these _moments_. But nothing happens. I guess I've just been waiting to see what he'll do."

The last thing Sakura expected was unsolicited relationship advice from Sasuke, yet he answered immediately. "He won't do anything."

She turned to him. Uncertain at his words, yet wounded by them, she remained quiet.

"He can't," Sasuke added.

"What do you mean?" She finally asked, trying to sound like she didn't care, knowing he knew her too well to believe it.

"Remember when I first told you about Niko," he began, watching her to see if she followed.

Sakura nodded.

"She's on the force. I'm the captain. It didn't matter what I thought or felt about her, it would have been unethical for me to approach her, a subordinate, first. It's the same thing for Kakashi."

Sakura hadn't thought about it this way. "You mean because he's the Hokage?"

"Yes. And we're all adults now, but you used to be his student. He's always been in a position of authority over you. He might have adopted some of Obito's more flexible characteristics, but Kakashi has always been one to adhere to rules and ethics. Especially now."

As Sakura thought all of this through, she couldn't believe she hadn't considered it before. She knew that she hadn't made it very obvious to him how she felt. The first time they had a 'moment', when he had tucked her loose hair behind her ear, she had spent the next week avoiding him. Though he'd let her take off his mask, though he'd brushed close against her, she hadn't said or done anything to be clear about how she felt or what she wanted.

Several moments passed by as Sakura applied this new filtering process through the last few months, and even the last few years. It only continued to make even more sense. Eventually, she looked back over to Sasuke.

"Thank you. That helps."

"Hn." Sasuke was as solemn as ever. But then he softened. "I owed you. Now we're even."

.

.

.

For the next two weeks, Sakura considered what Sasuke had said when she approached and interacted with Kakashi. He didn't come to see her at the hospital, but was glad to see her when she visited him at the office. He didn't invite her over for a game of shogi at his home, but instantly cleared his calendar to make time for it when she'd asked. He didn't kiss her. But he kept his mask off when they were alone together.

She felt the weight of it now that she realized the decision of if, or when, was entirely up to her. Though she had piles of paperwork to complete, notes and letters to respond to, and data she'd planned to analyze, she sat in the center of her office on a swivel chair, staring at the walls around her. The more time that passed, the more thoughts of him overwhelmed her mind.

Eventually, with a deep breath, she pushed herself in the swivel chair toward her desk. She wrote a note, sealed it, and found an aide to deliver it to the Hokage's office.

.

.

"For you," Shikamaru said, handing the Hokage a stack of letters, notes, and envelopes.

"They don't make coffee strong enough," Kakashi murmured. He put the stack to the right of his current pile of work without taking an eye off of it, but from his peripheral view he noticed a familiar handwriting.

"Didn't you deliver mail this morning?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah," Shikamaru replied, about to leave the room. "These are the ones that came since then. Why?"

Kakashi shook his head. "No reason."

After Shikamaru left, Kakashi put his attention back to the notes. On a small, white envelope was Sakura's handwriting, and it was addressed to his name, not title. He opened it.

_Come over tonight? _

It wasn't signed by her, but there was a small, simple drawing of a cherry blossom branch. He leaned back in his chair, pulling away from the mounds of paperwork, and studied the note. This was not their usual mode of communication. This was different. This wasn't how they typically initiated spending time alone together. This was something new. He flipped the note between his fingers, thoughtful, anxious, and perhaps with a hint of hopefulness.

Eventually, he wrote the reply and had it sent back to the hospital.

.

.

* * *

**A/N**: You wouldn't know it, but I'm a SasuSaku fan through and through. However, I do so love their moments of easy, comfortable friendship.

Thank you to the reviewers and followers! I hate the short size of these chapters, but I had already uploaded the docs in 2-3k words per chapter increments, so oh well now. Lesson learned for next time.

Lastly, someone left a review recommending another fic based off this one. Please, please, please leave your suggestions of favorite KakaSaku, especially if something in my writing reminds me of theirs! I haven't found many KakaSaku that I enjoy, perhaps because I am returning to fanfic for the first time since 2012, but also I really prefer realistic fics and cringe at the ones when Sakura is still a teenager.

\- H


	9. Chapter 9: Every Moment

**A/N: **Hi everyone! Thank you so much for your reviews, favorites, and follows! I truly appreciate you all. Reminder, this is rated M-Mature/Explicit. I had plans to continue this for one more chapter, but I'm afraid I wouldn't finish properly or anytime soon if I committed to that, so instead I ended it here with a longer chapter.

Hope everyone is well, safe, and healthy!

Much love,

\- H.

* * *

**Every Moment**

_Chapter 9: _Every Moment

* * *

Sakura lit two of her favorite, rarely used candles and returned to her room.

It had always been a conscious effort on her part to appear as casual as possible, to ensure it wasn't noticeable that she wanted to impress him. Most of the time otherwise, she was in plain, boring scrubs or sweaty and covered in dirt from training. Tonight, though, she didn't care if he could tell it mattered to her that she looked good. Rather, that she wanted to look good for him.

She added waves to her long, pastel pink hair, loosely pinning it half back with a haphazard fishtail braid. Instead of her usual loose camisoles, she wore her corseted one, a black, lace-trimmed top with thin straps that fit well into her tight black pants. She always wore the silver bracelet that had been his most recent gift, but she added minimal make-up of mascara, classic winged eyeliner, rose-colored lip stain, and a thin, silver necklace with an elegant pendant in the design of a whirlpool. He'd gifted the necklace to her after she opened the Children's Mental Health Clinic and she had so far only worn it on special occasions.

All together, it wasn't half as much as Ino would have done, but for her, it was more than enough. The last thing she did was two, quick bursts of the perfume she only wore for him.

He had written her back a note that simply said "Eight o'clock", signed by K. As it neared eight, her stomach wound itself into a thousand and one knots that even her healing chakra could not untie.

Kakashi did have a keen sense of smell. Even before he reached her apartment, he could identify what was the usual, and what was not. The rose-and-vetiver shampoo and body wash he knew well, but rarer was her floral lotion, delicate, sweet perfume, and what must have been lit candles with warm vanilla and teak-wood scents. It took him an extra few moments to prepare himself before he neared her apartment and knocked on the door.

When Sakura opened the door, he'd been ready to offer a customary greeting, but the sight of her stole his words. She always looked strong and beautiful to him, no matter how tired, dirty, or plain-clothed; but her long, wavy hair, porcelain skin against black lace, and rose-stained lips enamored him.

"Hey," she smiled, satisfied with his reaction.

Pretending to be calm, cool and collected even if he was not was a specialty of his, and he recovered fast. "Yo."

When he entered, it occurred to him that he hadn't been in her apartment since before the attack on his envoy. Lately, when they were alone together in his own home, he no longer wore his mask. Here, though, he wasn't used to removing it with the same nonchalance as one removed shoes.

Sakura stepped toward him. She lifted her hands to his face, and hovered atop his mask, not touching him yet. "May I?"

Had she been able to read his thoughts? He wasn't sure, but he nodded. Sakura was as gentle, excited, and breathless as the very first time she'd taken it off to see him fully. When she finished, her fingers remained on the fabric as her hands rested atop his shoulders.

Kakashi studied her thoughtful visage, but made no move to interrupt her. Every time they incidentally touched, he committed it to memory, never knowing if it would be the last time he'd feel her so close.

Because he knew her all too well, he saw the moment when she concluded her thoughts and squared her shoulders in resolve.

"I wanted to talk to you," she said bravely, releasing her grip, taking a polite step backward.

"What about?"

He hoped, but wouldn't let himself hope, as he readied himself for whatever she had planned when inviting him here.

Sakura looked up at him. Her emerald orbs were bright and warm, but nervous too, he could tell. He felt the need to take in a deep breath, but didn't want her to notice.

"Us." She said the one syllable with simplicity, as if it encompassed everything.

He inhaled.

Then, attempting to not curl her fists from the nerves, "I'm not sure how you feel, or what you want... but you if you've been waiting to hear how I feel, and what I want..."

Her slow words became bolder, resolve coming from the truth of how she felt, if not from her certainty in whatever would happen next.

"I want you to touch me," Sakura said, staring at him, unflinching in her honesty. "I want you to kiss me. I want you to want to be with me, because I want to be with you."

There was one thing about Kakashi that only those who knew him, knew well. He wasn't timid. Reserved and quiet sure, but not timid, and never shy. Though her words surprised him, he was not intimidated by them. His lips gradually turned into a smile, earnest and genuine.

At the sight of his smile, Sakura let out a soft sigh. "If you've been waiting for me to certain, I am. I have been."

Kakashi felt a weight he hadn't known was so heavy finally lift from his chest. He tilted his head, the smile taking permanent residence on his lips, when he asked her. "You're sure?"

"Yes." There was no hesitation in her tone, but then she bit her lip as she looked to him, thoughtful again. "What about you?"

Kakashi could have laughed, but instead his smile settled in further. "I'm sure, Sakura."

Sakura's eyes widened. She felt flooded with warmth – first from relief, and then anticipation. She tried to find her next words, but Kakashi didn't give her the chance. Now that she'd opened the door, he was more than ready to enter.

He stepped closer, clasping her face into both of his hands. With one hand he brushed loose strands of hair away from her cheek, his calloused fingers gentle on her soft skin, and with the other he cradled her in such a way he'd thought would only be made real in his dreams.

"Trust me," he said, his voice low and soft. "I want to touch you, too."

"O-oh," Sakura murmured, leaning into his grasp.

She stepped in closer, fitting her frame to press against him as she placed both hands onto his waist, anchoring herself. Proving the truth in his claim, Kakashi did touch her. While he continued to hold her face with one hand, with the other, he brushed the back of his fingers over her jaw, down the soft skin of her neck, and into the hollows before her shoulders.

It was more than his touch she had mentioned. Softly, with her usual charge of playfulness she reserved only for him, Sakura asked what else he wanted from her three-part declaration. "_And?_"

He enjoyed her playfulness with him – not only because she was sharp and confident, but because it was what had only been able to develop after years of camaraderie, friendship, and thousands of moments alone together.

Kakashi lifted his gentle grip just enough to trail his thumb carefully over her bottom lip. She couldn't help it; her lips trembled, parting from his provocative touch. Even though he immediately wanted to lean down and taste her, years of refraining gifted him with patience now. Kakashi continued to caress her lip, his thumb careful as he parted her lips further for him.

"And I want to kiss you," he answered at last, an octave lower than before, his taller frame surrounding her, overwhelming her senses already.

Sakura's heart leapt from her chest.

Kakashi lifted her face up to him and turned another dream into reality, kissing her without the hesitation of young or new lovers, but with an immediate certainty in their connection. As if it were too good to be true, Sakura's lips paused from disbelief for a sliver of a second; but then, pressed on tip-toes to reach him better, she kissed him, too. Like tidal waves rushing out only to be pulled back into the sea, each of their kisses became more deliberate and probing than the last. The strength of the moon pulling her lips, body, and soul into him, Sakura was too blissful to discern if it was safety or sanity she felt.

With this, Kakashi knew she had been worth every torturous moment of self-restraint.

Though it felt like tearing herself down from cloud nine, Sakura brought them to a pause. Still hovering so close that when she spoke she brushed against his lips, she asked him for his answer on her third and final declaration.

"And?" This time, her question was said with one, vulnerable breath.

Kakashi rested his forehead against hers. When he tilted his head, brushing his nose on her own, he spent one moment looking into her familiar, bright eyes. They looked to each other, her words from a few moments before ringing clearly in both of their minds.

_I want you to want to be with me, because I want to be with you._

Kakashi wrapped his hand around the base of her neck, fingers tangling into soft tresses of her pastel hair, and he found her lips once more. This time, he was achingly slow and purposeful, kissing her bottom lip, tugging it gently, enjoying her subtle hum of pleasure. Then, ending their kiss when his lips turned into a another wistful smile.

"And," he said quietly, more sure about this than he'd been about anything in his life, "I want to be with you."

Her sweet sigh of relief told him she'd been carrying the same burdensome weight he had been. Almost urgently, she wrapped herself around him tighter, falling into him, letting go of her last self-made barrier of restraint. His words were sweeter than honey, and still tasting them in her mind and heart, she kissed him with passion finally unleashed.

Strong and eager, Kakashi enveloped her loosened frame, tilting her head back further to deepen their kiss. Arching for him, Sakura's lips parted, inviting him as if he'd always belonged. His tongue was as sure as his spoken sentiments, convincing both of them there was more than just one sort of _wanting_ involved.

Simpering between her next breaths, Sakura wove both of her arms up around his neck; understanding her need to be closer, Kakashi was swift. The speed and strength of a renowned shinobi, he wrapped both arms around her waist and lifted her lithe frame up and onto him. Sakura's gasp instantaneously transitioned to an anticipatory moan, wrapping both of her legs around his waist. She felt impossibly light as he anchored his hold, sure-footed in his skilled steps, resting her back onto the wall behind her. Sakura's grip tightened onto him, not because she was afraid he'd drop her.

Pressing her harder into the wall, Kakashi's lips were contradictory to the movement, even softer than before as he teased only her bottom lip, then started a trail of exploratory kisses from her jaw to the hollows of her neck.

"A-ah," Sakura's sigh was hot and _needing_, and Kakashi's comfortable hold pulled her in tighter to him.

"Ka-Kakashi," she murmured, bearing her neck to him, vulnerable and honest.

"Hmm?" He responded without pausing as he continued south, lips pressed beneath her left collarbone, then the center of her chest.

She was too heated to be articulate, and Kakashi pulled himself back to look at her instead. Warm, flushed tones of pink decorated the height of her cheekbones, brightening the depths of her glazed and blinking emerald eyes.

Seeing he was waiting for her, she shook her head, not wanting to have been the reason he stopped. "We've waited long enough, don't you think?"

Kakashi's stone-gray eyes widened at her implication, but he wasn't as thoughtless or impulsive as he'd been in younger years. Even in tone, he told her, "I wouldn't have ever stopped waiting, Sakura."

The only reason she didn't fall was his firm hold and leverage he had in propping her against the wall. She blinked, weakened and warmed in a different way, and together they helped her unwind from his arms. With less fevered eagerness but more depth of intimacy, their hands slid onto each other. Sakura re-initiated with one slow, sweet kiss, and proving why it is the Goddess, not God, of the moon, she pulled him into her, saying what her words could not.

Each delicate kiss was mirrored by an equally careful step backward. Some fires are so hot their flames dance in blue instead of red. Sakura's arms gradually lifted above her head, Kakashi's hands wrapped gently around the hem of her shirt, and her fingertips stretched to the ceiling as he slipped the black fabric off.

This wasn't unlike sparring together – being present in the moment, every sense alert to full attention, focused on nothing else except for one another. As they worked Kakashi's shirt off and this, too fell to the floor, their steps carried them further down the hall. Eyes fluttered open and closed between kisses and tugging of garments, Kakashi dipped into her neck, his tongue tenderly paired with each descending kiss down her chest.

He'd never been inside of her bedroom before, but he knew it was where Sakura was bringing him, her hands unbuttoning one, two, and then three, the final button on his waist. Graceful in her movements, as precise as when she performed surgery, and he stepped out of his pants at the same time the back of her thighs touched the bed.

Gentler than last time, Kakashi lifted her and lowered her into the bed, watching pastel hair splay around her, a halo. He stretched out above her, propping himself to lift his weight, but she pulled his waist down to rest on her, their hips aligning. It could have been a few minutes, it could have been an hour; neither of them were cognizant or caring about a sense of time.

Pushed up from the laced, black bra, her breasts were the suppleness of ripe fruit, her skin the shade of elegant porcelain, especially in these parts of her the sun couldn't reach. Kakashi didn't halt at the base of her collarbones now, his lips finding the center of her breastbone, one hand coming up, cupping her breast with his thumb at the center. With every kiss on this sensitive skin, Sakura quivered. His thumb was a gentleman as it held the edge of fabric but nothing more. She arched, a wordless murmur asking for more, and his lips never left her as he obliged, finding her one strap and sliding it down. The loosened fabric presented more of her, and his thumb found her nipple pert, a new shade of pink for him to know her by.

Sakura's simpering response led her hands to the thin fabric of boxers that remained at his waist. She ran her fingers over the muscular indentation of his Adonis belt. Both of them hot, overwhelmed, but determined to discover each new part of one another before moving onto a new touch. Driven mad at the iron settled hard between her thighs, Sakura leaned forward and Kakashi knew, his hand drifting behind her to unclasp and remove this next garment.

Both of his hands found her to cradle her, gentle first as he cupped both her breasts; her eyes, alert and hungered, so he held her tighter. Dipping into her again, his left hand massaging one perked nipple, his right hand patient while his tongue massaged the other.

"_Oh, Kami_," Sakura whispered like a curse, hips lifting to feel him harder and closer to her.

Her breathlessness from his touch was oil thrown onto a fire, but he controlled it, his tongue taking fair turns from one side of her to the other.

Sakura couldn't bear the electric jolts shooting past her navel. With the last of her restraint, she reached between their pressed thighs, and she found him to hold him, harder still.

"_Hn_." Kakashi wondered if the world spun or it was his vision that blurred as he moved back up, their lips instantly meeting together again, both of them yearning to be even closer.

It was her touch beneath his boxers now, on skin, _on him _that led Kakashi to the buttons of her jeans. She was disheveled in the wanting of him, but helped him loosen the night-black denim from her waist, and then he finished for them, sliding off of her to remove each pant leg.

Kakashi stopped at the sight before him. Her rose-stained lips parted in expectation, emerald orbs fixated on him like never before, her bare, ivory skin exposed to him, both breasts now familiar to him, sized perfect to fit right into his hands, her lean frame with long, strong legs - and only one thin, black piece of fabric left before he'd see and the know the rest of her.

"W-what?" Sakura murmured, for the first time shy, cheeks tinged the vibrant hue of a sunset pink.

Kakashi assured her with a smile that was still new, but somehow familiar nonetheless. Perhaps it was in the strength, sincerity, and steadfast nature of his calm, stone-gray eyes. Before he could even speak, Sakura was relaxed in the knowing, the knowing of how much he cared for her.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" Kakashi answered, as gentle as his lightest kiss.

Sakura bit her bottom lip, a nervous smile hidden. "And you're unbelievably handsome. I still can't believe I went so long without seeing you."

Kakashi hummed as he bent down, offering her one, sweet kiss to the forehead. "We have plenty of time for that now."

Sakura's sigh was happier than from the ways he'd touched her. When she smiled openly, dazzling and gorgeous, emerald orbs bright and alive as he'd never seen from her, Kakashi realized how inadequate he'd been when describing her as beautiful.

They came together again, tidal waves pulled from the coast back into the sea.

Between resumed kisses, his hand at the most northern height between her thighs, his fingers reaching into wet silk, the last of what separated them, Sakura murmured, "I think I was not entirely forthcoming earlier."

Even frenzied from pleasure, Kakashi recognized her playful words.

"Oh?" He tugged her bottom lip, something he'd learned elicited a soft moan, listened for it, and only after hearing her, asked, "About what?"

Sakura loosened, spreading her legs with consent while she held his hard member between her grasp, hoping her touches could elicit half as much pleasure for him as he was giving to her. Both of them breathless, he slipped beneath the silk, as impassioned and tender as his other kisses had been to these very different lips.

He wasn't a naive young man these days, and she was not someone he wanted to rush through; no, the opposite. He felt his own _wanting_ intertwined with the wanting of ensuring she was satisfied, more than satisfied. Kakashi was teasing when he began his exploration of every single wet and sensitive space she had. Taking his time, eyes fluttering closed and attempts to mute his own primal groans from the pleasure Sakura evoked in him, both of them keenly aware they were closer than they'd ever been before, yet still not close enough.

She quivered beneath him, legs taut, toes pointed. She meant to be playful still, but it came out as an honest plea. "I want you to make love to me, too."

Kakashi persisted, a new but expert lover, his fingers finding the intricate rhythm unique to her, feeling her writhe and twist from the overwhelming of her pleasure, the sort incomparable to any other. When she sunk fully into him with acceptance, her whole body shuddering in ecstasy, emerald orbs sharp as glass with lips opened and trembling, he finally answered her, watching and feeling as she came to her climax.

"I do, you know," he whispered into her ear, husky but honest, with another kiss to her temple that felt like a promise, "I love you, Sakura."

"Oh," Sakura's startled visage, a trembling from a different reason, and another new, unencumbered smile meant only for him to see, "Oh, I've loved you for so long now, Kakashi."

The last of their clothes now coming off, Sakura settling deeper into the sheets, and Kakashi climbing atop her.

"I love you, too," she said, her greatest truth, shoulders settled and hips lifting, welcoming him in.

Inside of her, two becoming one, finally as close together as they'd always known they should be.

It was nothing like sparring together – losing all of their bearings, forfeiting with every simper, groan, and gasp of pleasure, and giving into (giving everything to) one another.

.

.

They lay together in tousled sheets, their legs tangled and arms wrapped around each other, unwilling to separate from the other's touch now that it was finally allowed. Sakura rested her head against his chest, mindlessly running her fingers up and down his torso, while he wrote runes and notes on the soft skin under her arm, her neck, from her jawbone to temple, and wherever else on bare skin he could reach. It was the first time in a long time either of them felt at home.

Minutes turned to hours as they dipped in and out of consciousness. Everything felt so perfect to Sakura; naked and held by him, it was so natural. She was concerned with only regret. What had taken them so long?

"Kakashi?" She was quiet, uncertain if he slept.

He answered with a soft hum. Not knowing if that meant he was awake or not, Sakura tilted her head upward to look at him. Feeling her movement, he opened his eyes. She smiled instantly, unable to help it, and his lips couldn't help it either when they curved, too.

"Did you really not know how I felt?" She asked him, mostly curious, but a hint of regret, too.

He studied her, still getting used to how close, warm, and bare she was against him, wondered if he would ever get used to this proximity. He had a feeling not.

"I think I knew," he admitted, but unlike her, he didn't sound regretful about the wait. "But I knew it couldn't be a decision you made lightly, or prematurely."

Neither of them would want to damage the necessary working relationship between shinobi and medical assistance, cause a fracture in their team dynamics, or worse, ruin the friendship they both treasured so dearly.

Sakura murmured an agreement. He reached for loose hair framing her face and pushed it back. He continued to run his fingers through her hair, having noted by now the way it made her murmur in appreciation.

"When did you decide?" He asked her, unable to discern what event recently had been more significant than the previous ones between them.

She seemed to have to think about it. There were _years_ of moments that led to this one. "I don't think there was one, singular moment in which I decided. It was all of it. It was every moment."

That he understood well. In his mind, he had a thousand moments cataloged, all of them significant, as she transitioned from his student, to a successful peer, to his closest friend, to the woman he loved.

Kakashi answered her words first with a light kiss to her temple. Then, "There's nothing for you to regret. Every moment before was needed for every moment we'll have next."

Sakura meditated on his words, let them soak into her spirit and soul, and smiled.

Pulling herself upward completely to get the best view of him, she cheered as if making a toast. "Alright. To every moment we'll have next."

"Hmm," Kakashi lifted at once, tidal waves pulling her in, his words almost lost into their next kiss. "To every moment."


End file.
